Personality Adjustment
by LeoFan87
Summary: This story takes place after the final confrontation on Saki's ship. In the story we see Leonardo's personality change. The ones around him suffer too. Especially his best friend Stacy. Will he snap out of it or do something critical..read on and see!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Changes Begin"

Shortly after Charel's sentence is read, the 4 brothers and Sensei watch as the alien blob disappears into thin air. Raphael looked and asked.

"Wow Shredder is no more. I thought it would never be possible. That was some battle we faced if I say so myself."

Then a ladder came up and they see Karai and Chapman bound in cuffs. Leonardo looked at Karai and glared. Then as they disappeared back down the hole she screamed.

"This isn't what I wanted Leonardo!"

He didn't seem to care and just remained silent as the Morteu said.

"Now our allies it is time that we return you to your planet. We will meet again I can assure you of that. Farewell my friends and Splinter now your master Yoshi is truly avenged and the Utroms have finally stopped Charel from committing any more crimes."

They were transported back to earth and Leo looked around at his injured family. Then he shook his head and grabbed his shell cell to dial April. Stacy was in her room crying when she saw the news about Saki's ship blowing up. Then she heard April's shell cell ringing and sat on the stairs to listen to her cousin answer it.

"Leo is that really you? Oh man we thought you blew up with Saki's ship. Where are you guys? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you 5? Especially Stacy she's in her room in tears because she thinks you're dead! What were you thinking when you jumped onto his ship? Leo answer me dam nit!"

He yelled back.

"Oh don't start yelling at me again. We went after Shredder because that's our duty to protect New York and the world from that jerk! We had no choice so just drop it already will you! My brothers and father are injured severely; we have to get away from the city so they can fully recover! I'm sorry I'm yelling but we have to get away from the city ASAP. We're right outside of what used to be Saki's mansion and please hurry! Leo out."

April woke up Casey and yelled to Stacy.

"Come on let's go and get the guys. They are all injured and have to get away from the city so they can heal. Come on we have to hurry."

Stacy ran into her room and changed into jeans, a tank top, and her jacket. Then she made a bag to take with her back to Casey's grandma's place. They all got into the van and drove to where Shredder's mansion once stood. Stacy spotted Leo and ran to him embracing him. He looked up and sighed. Then he said.

"Careful Stace, my shoulder is really injured. The bleeding just stopped and will start up again. Thanks for helping us infiltrate the mansion and leaving when I told you to. I didn't want to see you get hurt that's why I made you go by April and Casey outside. Don't be mad at me I only did it for your safety nothing else."

She smiled and nodded as he helped him up and into the van. Then she went back outside and helped Casey with Splinter. She could smell his singed fur and knew that that was a very hard battle for them to fight. Finally, Casey and Stacy helped Raphael in the van and laid him in the back. When he moved you could hear his ribs crack. She cringed when she heard them crack. Then they drove back out to Casey's grandma's house and Leo rested his head on Stacy falling asleep on her. She sighed with relief that he was fine and just sat still as they drove out to the country. At that point she realized that she had fallen in love with him the morning he made the plan to infiltrate the mansion to stop Saki once and for all. She just wasn't ready to tell him because of the shape he was in along with his brothers and father. She stroked his forehead gently as he slept soundly on her shoulder and sighed.

When they pulled up to Casey's grandma's place she gently nudged Leo and said.

"Come on Leo let's get you all inside so you can all rest. He looked up and nodded his head. Then he helped Casey with Raphael as they entered the house. They laid Raph on the couch. Mike tried to scratch his leg with the fork and got yelled at.

"No scratching Mikey. Now give me the fork and stop trying to scratch. I mean it Mikey."

Don sat on the floor and Stacy went out to the van to help Casey. At that point he asked as he handed her items for the house.

"So you tried to help them and he told you to come by us? Are you in love with him or something? I mean you were ready to risk your life in something that you would've never been able to survive. If that's the case, then you should tell him."

She sighed and said.

"No I can't. Well not yet anyway. He is really upset right now Casey. You can see it in his face and I don't like it at all. Ever since we got inside he's been standing by the window gazing out into the darkness. I'm really worried that's only the beginning of Leo's true feelings. Come on let's get inside, I think everyone is hungry after that long drive out here."

He nodded as he followed her in the house. Then they entered and she asked.

"Is anyone hungry after that long drive? I'm going to make some dinner. Leo aren't you hungry?"

He didn't respond and she looked at Splinter saying in a worried tone.

"Master Splinter."

He looked up and said.

"Leonardo; you to need your rest and have to eat something. Now come and sit down so you can rest my son."

He looked out of the window and responded.

"I'll rest when, I'll rest later."

Splinter heard something and April along with Stacy took them up to the room so they could rest. Then the two ladies headed back downstairs and went by Casey. April looked at him and said.

"Casey; Master Splinter heard something outside. Is it possible that someone might be up here?"

He looked and said.

"No babe it's not possible. No one's been up here for years, stop worrying."

Then he also heard something and scratched his head. Then he grabbed his sack with his hockey sticks and bats signaling the girls to be quiet. They all saw a shadow and Casey grabbed them by the shirt ready to pulverize whoever it was.

A voice said.

"Hey Casey it's me Sid. Put me down please and give me grandpa's loot."

Casey looked at him puzzled and then glared.

"You're not welcome here. Sid there is no loot"

He looked and glared.

"Don't hold out on me Casey. I just want what is mine. Now hand it over."

Casey shook his head and said.

"I told you there is no loot. Now do me a favor and leave."

Leo heard arguing downstairs and went to investigate. He saw Sid holding the harpoon to Casey's neck and glared. Then he went upstairs and said.

"I'll take care of Sid."

When he was about to go out the window he saw a car pull up and said.

"Purple Dragons! I hate Purple Dragons. Let's go kick some shell!"

Mike looked up and said.

"Whoa bro that's Raph's line. Are you feeling ok?"

Raphael looked and smiled slyly.

"It's ok I like him like this. We should let Karai stab him more often!"

Leo turned and glared at him with his fist clenched gritting his teeth. Then Stacy ran upstairs and yelled.

"Leo what the hell are you doing? That's your brother now calm down!"

She heard the door being broken into and ran downstairs to see a bunch of Purple Dragons enter. Then she gulped as one of them held a gun at Casey and April. She went in her belt and grabbed some shuriken throwing them at the one with the gun. Then April escaped and started throwing dishes at him. He looked at them both and said.

"Ok little girls get over there by him and don't try any funny business or you'll be sorry."

They both laughed and said.

"Hah yea right."

He lunged at April and she grabbed his arm cracking his wrist. Then Stacy came up behind him and front swept him giving Casey a chance to grab his bag. Then they heard a horn honking. The one with the gun dropped it and said.

"Oh man my car. No one messes with my car. Go check it out you idiots. Don't just stand there go and take care of the one messing with my car while I deal with these smart alics here. Now go."

Three of them headed outside and split up. One went by the car and heard it honk again. Then he opened the car door and was grabbed from behind. Leo punched him several times and snuck out of the car. Then he hid behind it and the other one called.

"Joe hello are you here? Hello show yourselves."

Leo picked up the one he injured earlier and stood him up by the car. The other guy ran to him and Leo surprised him from behind hitting him with the driver's side door causing him to pass out. Then he held his aching shoulders and remained hidden in the shadows. In the meantime, one of them ran out by the barn where Mike was. Mike kept on making noises and the guy came closer. Then he hit his leg and yelled.

"Oww man this sux. I can't even move. I also dropped my crutch. Oh man this isn't good at all. I have to get the shell out of here."

He tried to free his other crutch, but ended up knocking the door on top of the guy. Then he finally got his crutch and sighed with relief. Inside the barn Don rolled a tire across the hay loft and used his good arm to tie the dragon by his area. Then he comes down and punched him in the mouth. When all the dragons are defeated they all meet up with Leo again. Leo drags Joe by the door and knocked on it. The one with the gun answered and gave April a chance to grab the gun. Then she pointed it to his car and he begged.

"Ok not my car. I'll do whatever you want, but just don't hurt the car!"

Casey approached him and said.

"Whatever Sid owes is cleared up as of now!"

He ran to his car and drove off. Then him, April, Stacy, and Sid sat on the porch trying to figure out the riddle. Stacy sat and thought then she asked.

"Hey Casey is your grandfather's dog still alive? If he buried him then he might've hid the money near the area where he has him. Would you know where that is?"

He looked up and nodded. Then he ran and they followed. He removed the wood from the area and pulled out a trunk. They opened it and papers flew out into the air causing Casey, April, and Stacy to laugh. Then he said.

"I guess grandma found it and donated it to charity because she was always against his crooked ways. Now that's over with. Sid this is your second chance don't screw up."

He smiled and left then they all entered the house and cleaned up the mess the Purple Dragons made of it. In the meantime, Leo, Don, Mike, and Splinter were coming back inside. They came in through the window where they put Raph because he couldn't move. He grabbed one of Mikey's crutches and tripped him. Then he used it and bopped him upside the head. He yelled.

"Oww Raph that hurt. Leo do something so he'll stop hitting me. It's not fair I can't move right now!"

Leo grabbed the crutch and said.

"Knock it off Raph I mean it. Enough is enough put the crutch down and give it back to Mikey. If you ever mention that Karai stabbed me on the ship again I'll severely injure you do I make myself clear bro!"

At that Raph backed up and gulped. Then he looked at Splinter as Leo slammed the door to his room.

"Umm Sensei I think that's just the beginning of what's to come. He's on the rampage and we need to be careful it must've really hurt him when she stabbed him with his own katana after he saved her too! He's definitely not himself."

Splinter just sighed and said.

"Raphael go in your room and rest. I'll have Stacy bring up your dinner since you still have broken ribs."

Don helped him inside the room and laid him in the bed. Then he put the tray by the table and turned it so Raphael could eat his food. Still holding his injured arm. Then he said.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us ok Raph."

He sighed and remained silent as he watched Don exit the room. Don knocked on Leo's door and said.

"Leo dinner is ready are you coming downstairs or are you going to starve yourself?"

Leo opened the door and walked downstairs still not saying a word and sat at the table in silence. Stacy set the table and asked.

"Leo what are you going to drink? What do you want to drink with your dinner? Stop ignoring me and answer me already."

He looked up and said in an attitude.

"Gatorade. Now stop yelling at me I'm in no mood!"

She held back the tears and gave him the Gatorade and then headed up to Raphael's room with his food. He looked up and could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Stacy what's the matter? Stacy are you ok?"

She said nothing and ran into her room slamming the door after she gave him the food. Then she broke down in tears on her pillow. She held the picture of her and Leo laughing at one another and threw it to the floor crumbled. April looked at the stairs and didn't see her at all. Then she went into Raphael's room and asked.

"Where is Stacy? Her dinner is getting cold."

He looked and said still holding his ribs.

"I really don't know April. She came in here and gave me the food and then I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and asked her what was wrong. Next thing I knew her door slammed and now you can hear her crying in the bed. What the shell happened downstairs?"

April sighed and said.

"Well your brother Leo is copping an attitude with her and yelling to. So I guess he really hurt her feelings. Do you know something I don't by any chance?"

He shook his head.

"No not really. We don't really talk. Leo's her best friend and would know, but I think you should ask Casey since Leo's not himself at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Personality Adjustment

Ch. 2

"Unbearable Changes"

Days passed and Stacy sat in her room thinking about the confrontation when they entered the mansion when they chased after Oroku Saki. Leonardo's words played in her head as she remembered when Leonardo, his brothers and master Splinter jumped onto the ship.

'Stacy go back with Casey and April now. I'll see you when we get back; now go this is too dangerous for you!'

She looked down at her cell and dialed Angel's number.

~Back in New York~

Angel was doing her housework when she saw Stacy's name come up on her caller id. She answered.

'Hey Stace; how you doing? Where are you? Oh you decided to go out in the country to get away from the chaos here in the city. Its' alright I guess; no foot since Karai and Chapman were put away but the Purple Dragons are still at it. No I swear I never got my dragon. The guys told me that it was stupid and I decided not to. I am telling you the truth I swear Stace. Is something troubling you girl?'

She sighed as she responded.

'No Ang; I am fine. I'll see you when I get back to the city Stacy out.'

She put her cell on the charger and sighed as she watched through her window Leonardo training. She shook her head and closed the shades as she went and checked on the others. Raphael looked up.

"Hey Stace; what's up are you okay? You seem like something is on your mind? Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head as she entered and changed Raphael's bandages.

"I am fine Raph; just thinking that's all. Also glad you all came back alive."

She exited the room where Raphael was and went into Michelangelo's room and caught him scratching again.

"Do I need to change your bandages Mikey? What were you told about scratching; put it down now!"

He whined.

"But dudette it is so itchy with this cast on. I am not enjoying this one bit. Did you tell Angel we are alive?"

Stacy sighed.

"No Mikey; I didn't say anything. I just needed a friend to talk to that's all. She is my best friend you know that besides you 4 too."

He looked.

"Okay Stacy if you need someone to talk to I am here you know. The only one that is healed is Donatello and of course Leo I think."

She smiled as she exited the room and descended into the kitchen where April was cooking. April looked at her.

"Why don't you go outside and see Leo."

Stacy looked.

"April he is training; you know how he hates to be disturbed when he is in training. Besides if I go out there he might just yell at me some more! I honestly don't want to put up with it anymore! Whatever happened on that ship has taken my best friend away from me and I will never get him to tell me."

Master Splinter overheard and called to her.

"Stacy come my child; you are too young to be worried like this. You have not only lost your best friend, but I have lost my son and his brothers have lost their brother. We are all in this together. "

She nodded.

"Yes Sensei; I understand. But I still think I should just head back home and let you all heal out here. I really don't belong here."

Leonardo entered at the exact time when Master Splinter was about to speak.

"You hear that my son; she wants to leave because of the way you are treating her."

Leonardo turned toward Stacy and Casey grabbed April. She looked and spoke.

"But Casey our rooms are upstairs; maybe we should go get some food to eat I am starving. What do you say Casey?"

They both disappeared out the door. Splinter looked.

"I think I'll go in my room for some much needed meditation."

They watched as Splinter's door shut. Donatello thought for a minute.

"Umm I'll be in the shed working on the truck."

He too disappeared into the shed.

Leonardo turned to her and asked.

"Stacy what is my father talking about; why do you want to leave?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"It just feels like you don't want me around anymore. You usually talk to me and since we got here all I have gotten from you is silence Leo."

He shook his head and looked at her.

"Listen to me Stacy; it's not that. I am just going through something right now. Don't ever think I don't want you around. You know when it comes to my family; I never tell anyone but them. Come on then let's go outside and continue your training."

She smiled and looked.

"Okay Leo that sounds like a good idea; though I am still in my basic training."

They exited the house and went out to the field where he was training earlier. He went over the basics again with her starting with the many blocks. Then a few extra strategy moves that she used to disarm Leonardo causing him to fall on the ground on his shell. She laughed and he looked up.

"You think that is funny don't you?"

She laughed again.

"Yes I do; here let me help you up Leo. I am so sorry; I must've gotten carried away."

He gave her his hand and looked at her.

"Listen to me; if you don't bring up the ship again we will be fine understood. That is the reason I was yelling at you and I am sorry for making you feel that way. Let's get inside I think I am going to take a nap. I have been training all day; also go check on Mikey I think he is faking. I saw him earlier sneaking downstairs to get some potato chips. Please wake me up when dinner is ready Stace. You did really good today in training."

She smiled as she watched him head upstairs and closed his door. Then she entered the room where Michelangelo was and saw him standing up without the cast. She stood by the door and looked with her arms crossed.

"That is not funny Mikey; how long have you been healed exactly? I am telling Master Splinter when he is done meditating. "

Michelangelo looked and asked.

"Umm is everything okay Stacy; you are smiling again that's a good thing."

She looked and nodded.

"Yes Mikey I am fine; Leo started to train me again and just went to lay down until dinner is ready. Come on then Casey and April are back let them know you are okay. I am going to check on Raphael."

Michelangelo took off his cast and made his way downstairs just in time to see Master Splinter exit his room. Splinter looked at him with his arms crossed.

"It's about time you stopped pretending you are still injured Michelangelo. You are lucky my son; training doesn't continue until Raphael is fully healed. Now go help Casey and April with the groceries."

She entered Raphael's room and saw him lifting weights. Then she asked.

"You too Raph; come on really you and Mikey faking you're still injured making everyone worrying about you two."

Raphael put his weights down and looked.

"Whoa hold up; I just healed today. I had broken ribs Stacy; I was not faking. Where is Mr. Personality anyway?"

She looked as she responded.

"He is in his room lying down; no Raph he hasn't yelled at me either. He told me to drop the ship and I am. The worse feeling is being yelled at Leonardo I'll tell you."

Raphael looked.

"Well then let's go downstairs; glad you caught Mikey faking. He isn't going to be happy. You know that now that we are healed Splinter is going to start training us again at 5 in the morning. What about you? Did Leo continue your training?"

She nodded.

"Yes Raph today he did; we just got done no more than 20 minutes ago when he went to lay down in his room. Come on then let's go downstairs and let Leo sleep."

They descended from the stairs and Splinter looked at them both.

"Nice to see all of you are healed tomorrow morning at 5am we continue training my sons. Come now dinner is almost ready. Stacy where is Leonardo?"

She looked.

"Asleep in his room; I guess he is exhausted from training all morning. I'll wake him when dinner is ready."

April set the table and looked at her cousin.

"Is everything okay between you two now; has he talked to you at all? Come on Stacy something is on your mind and I want to know what it is."

She looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"I am in love with Leo; April and just can't tell him. He is still not himself; and I am in no mood to be yelled at again. They think he is fine; but I am telling you he's really not. When we get back to New York it is only going to get worse I just know it."

At that thought Leonardo descended from the stairs and looked at Stacy.

"What is going to get worse when we get back home Stacy? It better not be about the ship again; I don't want to hear about it. Stacy I told you I am fine; will you stop thinking I am not because you are making me angry and you don't want to see me angry."

Raphael glared at him.

"You better stop yelling at her or I will knock you into next week big brother! I have had enough of you acting like a jerk! Remember that Stacy isn't the one that stabbed you it was Karai now enough of your attitude!"

He was about to lunge for Raphael when April looked.

"Come on everyone; dinner is ready. I said now Leo!"

They all made their way to the dinner table and there was silence as Raphael glared at Leonardo as he ate his food. When they finished eating Stacy took the dishes into the kitchen and washed them to hide her tears. After the dishes were washed Stacy ran outside by the lake and Donatello ran after her. He heard her crying and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stacy calm down; Leo is just going through something right now. He doesn't mean to yell at you; he just really isn't himself right now we all know it. You have to wipe those tears; April made some of her famous brownies. Come on inside and have some with a cup of coffee you will feel better I promise."

She wiped her tears and hugged him.

"It's not that Don; I am in love with him. He's not himself for me to tell him I am either. His behavior is scaring me. Whatever happened on that ship has taken him from me; a friendship that lasted 16 years is over. When we go back home; I will leave you all alone."

Donatello looked.

"Stacy you don't have to do that; you are still our best friend Stacy you don't have to cut your ties with any of us. Leo will be back to himself; I hope."

Stacy shook her head.

"I am sorry Don, but it's too much for me to bear I'm done."

As they entered the house again; Leonardo was sitting on the couch watching TV. Raphael saw Donatello's face and approached him.

"Yo Don; is Stacy okay? Why do you look so upset?"

Donatello sighed.

"When we go back to New York Stacy is no longer going to be around us. She said it's too much for her to bear because she has fallen in love with him."

Leonardo overheard his brothers and sighed. Then April took the brownies out of the oven and put them on the plate. Then Stacy took another chance and tapped him.

"Leo do you want a cup of coffee to have with the brownies? I am making some it's almost ready brewing."

He looked up and nodded.

"Yes Stacy I would like a cup of coffee with my brownies."

She entered the kitchen and poured the coffee for everyone; then she sat down and drank her coffee as she ate her brownie. After they finished their coffee and brownies; his brothers, father, Casey and April entered the living room. Leonardo watched as Stacy entered the kitchen and took the rest of the dishes off the table. Then he took them into the kitchen and put them in the sink while she washed the dishes.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I overheard Don and Raph talking Stace; why are you going to cut your ties with us? Why don't we talk while we finish these dishes so we can all watch a movie with everyone?"

She sighed as she washed the dishes and handed them to him to dry.

"Leo I said that; because I realized after you, your brothers, and Master Splinter jumped on the ship after Saki that I have fallen in love with you. I wanted to tell you the day we came up here; but just couldn't because of the way you were when we came back and stayed up here so you can all heal."

He put the dried dishes in the cupboard and looked.

"Okay; continue then. Why didn't you say anything to me the afternoon I trained you; when I was in a better mood?"

She sighed and was about to explain; before she knew it their lips met and he embraced her. They heard someone coming and he let her go. Raphael looked puzzled.

"Umm Leo; we're waiting for you two to come in the living room so we can start the movie. What is going on in here?"

Leonardo turned toward the sink and wiped his mouth as he responded.

"I am helping Stacy with the dishes. We'll be right in go on Raph I mean it."

Raphael exited the kitchen and Stacy looked at Leo asking.

"Did you just kiss me? Leo…. are you going to answer me? Was it my imagination or did you just actually kiss me?"

He looked as he responded after he put the dishes away in the cupboard that he just dried.

"Maybe I did. Come on let's go watch the movie. Come on Stacy it's one of my favorites let's go."

They entered the living room and he and Stacy sat on the couch across from April and Casey. They all watched the movie in silence.

To be continued…what do you think will happen next read on and you'll see


	3. Chapter 3

Personality Adjustment

Ch. 3

"Situation Worsens"

A few days after they kissed they avoided one another. Stacy kept herself occupied by helping April cook and clean the house while Leo and his brothers practiced. While she helped April she stared out of the window at them practicing and sighed. Then she sat down and put her head down. April also realized how down her cousin was and decided to ask.

"Are you sure nothing happened in the kitchen the night he helped you with the dishes. Come on Stacy it doesn't take 25 minutes to wash dishes especially when there are 2 people washing them. Leo isn't here you can tell me. I'm your cousin for goodness sake. I won't tell anyone I swear."

Stacy sighed and said.

"Ok I'll tell you. The night he helped me with the dishes we were talking and then our eyes met, and before I knew it his lips were wrapped in mine. At first I thought I was imagining it, but then when I opened my eyes he had his arms around my waist and I realized we were really kissing. Then Raph came in and we broke apart. After his brother left the kitchen he pretended it didn't even happen and just went into the living room with you guys. Now he's avoiding me again. That's why I've been down, I can't help it I am in love with him and just don't have the courage to tell him I am."

April looked and could see the tears as they rolled down Stacy's cheeks.

"Stacy I don't know what to tell you. He's not acting like himself and it doesn't seem like it's getting any better either. I think he's going to lose it sooner or later, and end up injuring someone severely. We haven't seen his temper yet and honestly I don't want to see it either. To be safe I think you should just let the whole thing go at least until he gets himself back together."

She sighed and nodded still staring out of the window at the guys practicing. Then she said.

"Yea I think you're right April. I just hope it's soon, I just can't see him like this anymore. His brothers think he's fine, but I know he's not. Every time I see him you can see that he's just not himself. When we get home it will be worse not better and he might do something drastic. I just wish he'd talk to me about the encounter on the ship. What happened that could've made him be like this? It's just not like him to keep something like that from me. I'm really worried April."

A month and a half passed when they returned to New York and Leo still ignored Stacy during the long drive from Massachusetts. Casey dropped them off at their apartment and Stacy just ran in her room and cried into her pillow after she slammed her door. April looked and sighed, and then she knocked on Stacy's door.

"Stacy are you Ok? Come on talk to me and forget about him already will you. Stacy?"

Stacy ignored her cousin and covered herself with her sheet crying herself to sleep. Then April decided to leave her alone and headed to bed.

When they arrived back at the lair Raphael glared at him and said.

"What the shell is your problem bro? Stacy is your best friend and all you did was ignore her while we were up at Casey's Grandma's farm house. She didn't stab you shell for brains it was Karai, so stop treating her like the enemy understand! All that time we were up there she tried so hard to talk to you and all she got was an attitude! No wonder the poor girl was in her room every night crying herself to sleep; you need help Leo and I mean serious help!"

Leo glared at his brother and said.

"Don't start with me Raph! I'm in no mood for your damn aggravation do I make myself clear! I advise you to back the hell off my shell before I end up kicking yours across the friggin living room! Now move out of my way I'm going to bed! I'm warning you one more time you use that name in front of me I'll severely injure you!"

Leo pushed Raph to the side and went up the stairs to his room slamming the door again. Don and Mike both looked at him and said.

"Ok now we know he's not ok. It's bound to get worse. Raph; you better be careful he's on a rampage. Karai really did a number on him when she stabbed him on the ship with his own katana too!"

Raphael looked and sighed.

"Yea I know. She betrayed him and now he's completely lost his mind and there's nothing we can do to snap him out of it either."

Don yawned and said.

"Yea I know, come on you two let's get some sleep we all need it."

Leo waited till all 3 of them turned in and then he snuck out and headed to Casey's. He used the shadows and the fire escape and stood in the darkness with his arms crossed by his chest. He accidentally hit the garbage can and knocked it down. Casey looked up from the TV and turned around to see a shadow of a turtle and said.

"Gee Raph you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

The light from the street lights shined and Leo's blue bandanna was now visible.

"Someone has been pulling off high tech robberies and I'm going to check it out. I was wondering if you'd like to join me so we can ninja kick whoever is committing these crimes."

When Casey heard that he looked and said.

"Whoa Leo; you been eating out of Raph's bowl or something?"

Leo looked and said.

"Are you coming or am I going solo?"

He nodded and said.

"Count me in. Let me just grab my bag and we'll be off."

They got on Casey's motorcycle to investigate. While they drove around Leo looked up and realized helicopters hovering over a military cargo train and recognized the sign of the purple dragon. He gritted his teeth and said.

"Purple Dragons have been pulling off these crimes? How'd they get so advanced? Besides that, who is leading them I saw Hun fall with Leatherhead. Come on Casey get close so I can check this out."

Casey picked up speed and moved closer to the train. Then Leo saw the hooks come down and grab the car. He looked and saw Hun. Then they watched as the car was hoisted up from the train and following a truck with the same sign. Leo jumped and got underneath the truck. Casey saw the car falling down and yelled.

"Yo Leo watch out! What are you trying to do? Leo?"

He looked up and jumped off the truck just in time hitting his shell on the pavement. Then he got back on Casey's motorcycle and said.

"Come on Casey let's follow those Purple Dragon punks so we can see what they're up to. "

They followed behind the truck unseen and then they both got off and snuck in the warehouse. They took out a few dragons and then Leo listened attentively as Hun spoke.

"My fellow Dragons we have moved up from committing petty crimes and now we are stronger than ever. Just like my former master I have also become stronger and wiser. Now we can take this city by force!"

Leo came out and said.

"Not while I'm around you won't Hun. What you look like you're seeing a ghost. Let me prove that I'm not a ghost you low life Dragon scum!"

Hun looked and glared.

"Why you green freak I thought you perished on that ship when it blew up! I'll make you a ghost, freak!"

Leo looked and said as he fought off Hun.

"There's been a lot of that going on lately! We're still alive and kicking."

Leo fought Hun and won as Casey took on the other dragons. Then Hun threw a smoke pellet and said.

"Let's get our stash to a new hiding place! Sorry I can't stay and finish you freak but I have things to do that are more important right now! Don't worry I'll finish you off for taking my master away you can bet on it!"

After the smoke cleared Casey drove Leo back to the lair and then went home and went to sleep. Leo entered the lair and saw Splinter glaring at him.

"Where have you been Leonardo? Since when are you sneaking out at night and disappearing? This is not good my son, you're not yourself and it's dangerous!"

Leo glared back at his father and yelled.

"Spare me the lectures Sensei! I am only doing what I have to protect the family like I'm supposed to. Besides I wasn't alone I had Casey with me! If you'd excuse me I'm going to bed goodnight!"

Leo went up the stairs and slammed his door once again. Splinter sat and stared at the stairs with his head buried in his hands and shook his head. Then he went and checked on his other 3 sons who were fast asleep in their beds. When he finished checking on his sons he too went to bed and fell asleep.

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	4. Chapter 4

Personality Adjustment

Ch. 5

"Out of Options"

A month after they arrived back in New York Master Splinter sat and worried while his eldest son's attitude began to get worse. He looked at the way his son was acting and sighed. Then he knew something was definitely wrong with Leonardo, but just couldn't put his finger on it. Leonardo continued to disappear in the middle of the night while his brothers and his father were fast asleep. One night Stacy told Splinter.

"Master Splinter you go to sleep and I'll wait up for Leo. You haven't been sleeping and you really need your sleep. Don't worry about me I'll sleep on the couch tonight and see what time he comes in. Goodnight Sensei."

He looked and said.

"My child I don't think that would be wise. As you can see my son is not himself and maybe closer to losing it than we are aware of. I don't want you to put yourself in danger trying to figure out what is eating him. We have all tried to ask him and he just ignores us and slams his bedroom door. Then he disappears in the middle of the night and we have no idea where he goes. I'm afraid that I can no longer get through to him. Tomorrow Usagi and Gen are coming to our world. Maybe he'll listen to them; if he doesn't then I'm afraid all hope is lost for Leonardo. Please Stacy just go to bed and let it be; I understand that you are his best friend but he won't even talk to us his family. Unless there is something that you are hiding as well."

She looked and said.

"No Sensei I'm not hiding anything. I'm just as worried about him as you and his brothers are. I'll go to bed and take your advice. Goodnight Sensei."

She watched as Splinter entered his room and sighed. Then she sat on the couch and watched as the hours passed. Raphael decided to go downstairs and check on Stacy. He headed downstairs and entered the living room. Then he sat on the couch by her and said.

"Get some sleep Stacy. Please you're worn out from worrying about him. He is stubborn and will never tell us what is going on with him so stop trying to make him open up. One thing you need to know about our elder brother is he doesn't talk to anyone about his feelings. He's been like that since we were turtle tots and isn't about to change. You're wasting your time trying to make him talk; he'll just upset you more if you try again and won't care either. Now get some sleep we have to practice at the break of dawn. Goodnight Stacy."

She sighed and said.

"Ok you win; goodnight Raph."

She watched as he went up the stairs and entered his room. Then she stared at the picture April took at her birthday party and tears came to her eyes when she saw his smile in the picture. She held the picture close to her and buried her head in her arms as she cried.

'What has gotten into you Leo; this is not the best friend I met when I was younger. This is so hopeless; I am in love with you and just can't tell you because of your recent behavior. Will I ever get my best friend back?'

She wiped her tears and went up the stairs to her room holding the picture in her hands as she slept. Leonardo came in and headed upstairs to his room quietly not to wake anyone up. He passed by Stacy's room and looked in as she slept. Then he walked over by her bed and saw her uncovered. Then he covered her; and saw the picture drop to the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. Then he sighed and put it on her pillow face up. He kissed her on the forehead and exited her room quietly. Then he entered his room and feel asleep instantly.

~The next morning~

Everyone was up at 5am. Stacy was in the kitchen drinking her tea when Leonardo entered and approached her.

"Stace, why were you looking at the old picture of us at your birthday party? Is something on your mind? Is there something that you were trying to tell me at Casey's grandma's house in the country."

She looked up and smiled.

"It's really not easy to tell you Leo. I'll see you in the dojo after my tea I promise."

He looked and sighed.

"Okay Stacy; see you in a bit. "

She sighed with relief and sipped her tea. Raphael entered and looked at her.

"You coming; the lesson is about to begin. Master Splinter is asking about you."

She finished her tea and put it in the sink. Then she put on her silver headband on and entered the dojo and was teamed up against Leonardo. She gulped and looked at Splinter.

"Sensei; are you sure I am ready to spar against Leo? Any volunteers but me?"

Michelangelo laughed.

"I am not in this dudette; enjoy your spar with Leo."

Raphael exited the dojo and popped some popcorn; then he sat down on the mat and watched with his brothers and Splinter.

Leonardo looked at his brothers and shook his head.

"What are you guys doing?"

Raphael looked.

"Watching the show bro."

She gulped as he bowed to her and she held her katana tightly. Leonardo lunged for her and she blocked his move. Then she went and lunged for him and lost her footing. She picked herself back up and lunged for Leonardo again but was defeated by him. He bowed to her.

"You are really improving Stace; someone was definitely paying attention when I was training you at Casey's grandma's farm."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you Leo; I do have a great teacher don't I? Oh by the way I won't be in town for the weekend going away with my best friends to give April and Casey some alone time."

He just looked and said nothing as he entered his room. She sighed.

"Man; I thought he was himself. See you all when I get back. Hopefully soon I'll have my best friend back. Raphael approached her.

"We all do Stace. Try not to think about Mr. Personality while you're on your trip okay."

She looked.

"Okay Raph; thank you."

He watched as she exited the lair and Don turned to him.

"Man I thought for a minute we had Leo back; but I was wrong."

Raphael looked at him.

"Not even close Don. I am going for a night run see you all later. Maybe we will be lucky and after the visit tomorrow we will. Just you two don't get on Leo's nerves while I am gone."

Donatello looked.

"That's you bro; we know better. See you when you get back Raph."

~Above ground~

Sumiko pulled up and looked at Stacy.

"Hey you; what's wrong? You see really down? Are you okay; you want to talk about it?

As she got in the passenger side Diana called to her.

"Hey I am your sister why is Stacy sitting in the passenger seat and not me?"

Sumiko glared at her.

"Because I said so; now shut your mouth and call Isabella and tell her we are on our way."

Diana looked.

"Fine you big meanie! I'll call Isabella."

Diana dialed Isabella's cell and she answered.

"Yes; Diana I am ready. I am charging my cell and my camera so I can take a lot of pictures."

Stacy sighed and looked at Sumiko.

"My best friend isn't himself for so many months now and I am worried. He was my best friend for 16 years Sumi. I just miss him so much and am upset because he just won't open up to me. But I am going to enjoy this trip I promise."

Sumiko waited at the red light.

"Wow your best friend seems like a great guy. Maybe we can meet him one of these days."

Stacy sighed.

"Maybe; but just not right now while he's like this."

They pulled up to Isabella's house and Stacy saw a red bandanna. She looked up and gulped. Sumiko looked at her.

"Stace aren't you coming inside while we get Bella? Yo Stacy you awake?"

Stacy shook her head and got out of the car after they went inside Bella's house. Raphael flipped down and she looked.

"Are you crazy; my friends don't know about you! What are you doing here Raph? Aren't you supposed to be at home with your brothers with Leo acting like this."

He looked.

"Oh will you chill Stace I am a ninja; but I had to tell you something before you left. I know you are madly in love with Leo; but I want you to know something."

She watched by Isabella's door and turned to him.

"What is it Raph? I am listening; what are you trying to tell me?"

He sighed.

"Okay Stacy you know I am not good in these things especially with girls. Leo has always landed the girls and so has Mikey. Okay what I am trying to tell you is that I am also in love with you. Can you please give me a chance I can be a good boyfriend; Leo is never going to respond even if he turns back to himself. He is always too busy training to even be in a relationship with a girl."

At that moment Leonardo appeared and flipped down by them.

"Raph; talking about me again? What girl are you referring to; it better not be who I think it is."

He looked and backed away.\

"No Leo it's not I swear. I just came to wish Stacy a great trip that's all. I'll be back at the lair see you!"

Leonardo looked and asked.

"Stace why are you staring at the door? Are you okay?"

She sighed.

"Yes Leo I am perfectly fine. I am watching the door because my friends really have no idea that you four exist and I don't want them to freak out if they see you."

He chuckled.

"Well if you say you're okay I'll get back now. Enjoy your trip Stace and stop worrying about me; I am perfectly fine. See you when you get back; be safe."

She smiled.

"I will Leo; see you when I get back."


	5. Chapter 5

Personality Adjustment

Ch. 5a

"More Grave Events"

The day that Gen and Usagi were to arrive came, and Splinter was in the kitchen talking to Raphael.

"If the visit from our friend Usagi doesn't get your brother to open up I am worried that all the hope for Leonardo is lost. Then I will have no choice but to have your brother take all his anger out on me."

Raphael drank his coffee.

"But Sensei; why not let me kick his shell in! I'll get him to talk; cause his attitude is getting under my skin."

Leonardo entered the kitchen.

"You kick my shell in Raph; you will not have a chance against me and you know it! I'll be practicing do not disturb me!"

Raphael glared.

"Why I oughtta; he destroyed my punching bag! If he does that one more time I swear! That's it!"

Michelangelo held him back.

"Let it go Raph; you will not wanna mess with Mr. Personality over there. You don't understand how hard it is for him always being the responsible one. He is always the one taking on so much responsibility to keep us all safe bro!"

A portal opened and Gen and Usagi came through. Leonardo saw them and resheathed his katana and bowed to them both.

"Hey Usagi and Gen what brings you here. The last time we saw you two was during Christmas."

Usagi smiled.

"Leonardo-san after seeing the way that you celebrate Christmas we both decided to come and check out other things about your world. So when do we get to experience the city life?"

Raphael flipped down.

"When the sun goes down. Then we will take you around the city that never sleeps. There is a lot to see especially when the lights go out."

When the sun set that night they took them around the city and showed them all the sights from the subway to their first chance to taste a hot dog. Usagi bit into it and asked.

"What is this made of again Michelangelo-san?"

During the tour Leonardo remained silent and just kept a look out as his brothers showed Gen and Usagi around. Later that night they all headed back to the lair and all went to sleep. Leonardo sat up in his room and continued to stare at his shell cell wondering what Stacy was doing right now. He put his shell cell away and took off his headband as he fell asleep.

Usagi came out of the spare room and was going to talk to Leonardo, but peeked in his room and saw him asleep. So he turned in and also fell asleep. The next day everyone was up early and had breakfast. Once again Usagi decided not to try to talk to Leonardo because he was busy meditating. He sighed as he sipped his tea.

Later that day Michelangelo ran out yelling.

"Umm bros Gen is gone."

Leonardo looked at the time and turned to Raphael.

"Call Casey and get him up we are going to need some back up."

Raphael grabbed his shell cell and called Casey; holding his shell cell from his ear as Casey yelled at him.

'It's five-thirty in the morning Raph; I am barely awake. Okay I'll be right there when you find Gen tell me.'

They all headed topside to see if they could find Gen. When he is spotted coming from a clothing store. Casey arrived on his motorcycle and picked up Gen. After he took him to the lair the others were making their way back to the lair above when a huge warthog landed in the middle of them. Donatello went to kick him after Raphael and Michelangelo fell through the roof. Kojima picked him up and threw him. After seeing that Leonardo helped up Donatello. Then he and Usagi went toward Kojima, and attacked him.

As Leonardo and Usagi fought him; Kojima blew a substance in Leonardo's eyes blinding him. While he tried to regain his eye sight Kojima used a string and tied it around Leonardo's arm. Then when he was about to finish him Usagi came to his rescue. Leonardo gained his eye sight again and saw Kojima as he lunged for Usagi. He pushed him out of the way.

"You will stay away from my family and my friends Assassin."

Then he jumped up and came down using his katana to injure Kojima. Usagi tied him up and they made their way back to the lair. Before the portal opened Usagi told Leonardo that he understood the pain he felt; because he too failed to protect his master and watched him murdered in front of him.

Leonardo slanted his eyes.

"I will decide what I can change and cannot change Usagi. It's always good to see you my friend have a safe trip and hope to see you again."

A couple days passed and Leonardo just continued to disappear at night still. One night Raphael was on the phone with Stacy asking her how the trip was. Then he heard Leonardo come in and responded into the phone.

'Gotta go Stace; Mr. Personality is back and it's not getting any better. You really shouldn't be staying away from us because of his behavior lately.'

~In Stacy's room~

'Raph I think it's best; he obviously doesn't care that I exist so the best thing I can do is just keep my distance. Goodnight Raph see you soon; Stacy out.'

~Back at the lair~

"Are you ever going to stop this Leo! It's months you're like this, and because of it Stacy refuses to be around us! You better stop being like this with your family bro we aren't the ones that stabbed and betrayed you it was Karai! Now I have had it with you and am going to kick your shell in and make you understand we all suffered defeat on that ship not just you!"

Leonardo chuckled.

"You kick my shell in; that'll be the day Raphael. Fine then let's see how sorry I am feeling for myself! Now you pushed my last button Raph and you are going to regret it! "

Leonardo and Raphael lunged at each other and fought. Raphael kept running his mouth and flames formed in Leonardo's eyes. He knocked the sais from Raphael's hands and accidentally slashed Raph's arm with his blade. He dropped his blades and Raphael ran up the stairs.

"You need help bro; you almost killed me!"

He heard Raphael's bedroom door close and disappeared into the shadows making his way to Stacy's house. Stacy was up reading a book when she saw a shadow of a big turtle. She opened her window and saw Leonardo.

"Leo what are you doing here so late! Come in the room and tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

He entered through the window and sat on Stacy's bed as she looked at him.

"Stacy my behavior lately is caused by everything that happened on the ship after we went after Shredder and Karai. I am losing control of my anger and just don't know what to do anymore. Tonight Raph just kept running his mouth and I lost my temper and grazed his arm with my blade. You know me better than that I would never hurt any of my brothers. I'm losing control here and just don't know what to do anymore."

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leo; the only one that control your anger is you. No one else can make you forget about whatever happened on that ship that made you act like this especially toward me, your brothers, and your friends. You have so much anger bottled up inside and the more you keep it in the worse it will get. If you don't gain control soon you are going to do something very drastic to one of your family members worse than what you did to poor Raph's arm."

She thought to herself.

'Should I tell him now or just keep it to myself before he yells at me again. I can't tell him that I am in love with him while he is like this I am just going to be patient until I can get a chance to tell him exactly how I feel.'

She went to talk to Leonardo some more and saw that he disappeared into the shadows again. She shut her window and got herself ready for bed. Then she sighed and fell asleep soundly.

Leonardo made his way back to the lair and checked in on Raphael who had a bandage on his arm and shook his head as he entered his bedroom and took off his headband. Then he fell asleep instantly when his head hit his pillow.

The next morning Master Splinter was training Leonardo while his brothers watched. As Splinter continued to train him he kept yelling.

"I mastered this month ago; when are you going to teach me something I don't already know. I told you I am fine Sensei; stop telling me I am not."

Before they knew it Leonardo's blade cut Splinter's forehead and Raphael went to go after him when Donatello and Michelangelo held him back.

When Leonardo realized what he did he dropped his katana and ran to him.

"Sensei I didn't mean it. "

Master Splinter bandaged his head and entered his room.

"Leonardo my son enter now."

The other three brothers eavesdropped by Master Splinter's bedroom and listened to them talking.

"Leonardo I can no longer train you; you have mastered everything that I have taught you. You will go to Japan and seek out the Ancient One; he will teach you things that I never have. You leave tonight my son. Come let's get you ready for your trip."

Leonardo looked.

"But Sensei I don't want to leave; I am happy here with you and my brothers. Please don't make me go."

He lost that argument and hugged his brothers as he exited the lair and made his way to the marina and got on the boat that was sailing to Japan. He looked at April's apartment and sighed as he looked out the window as the boat left the marina.

'Sorry Stacy I can't say goodbye; I will see you when I come back. Then maybe you can tell me what you were trying to tell me when we were at Casey's grandma's after the final confrontation on Shredder's ship.'

Then the boat made its way toward Japan. Leonardo got off in his trench coat and his hat to seek out the Ancient One.


	6. Chapter 6

Personality Adjustment

Ch. 6

"Journey for Knowledge and Closure, Stacy's Surprise"

When he arrived in Japan he began his journey to seek out the Ancient One. When his journey started out he encountered many obstacles and triumphed over them. Until he came across two huge beings blocking the path he followed. They looked at him and asked.

"Do you expect to pass us that easily?"

He looked up and said.

"I am not going to fight you; all I ask is the right to pass you by. I am on a mission to seek out a Sensei that is known as the Ancient One. All I ask of you is safe passage without violence."

They both laughed and said.

"Silly little baby want to pass! Well Silly little baby gets a lesson before the baby can pass us! What's the matter silly little baby afraid to fight us! Aww silly little baby doesn't believe in violence! Well then silly little baby gets crushed by us!"

Leo's eyes slanted in anger and he lunged for them causing him to be thrown back against a rock. He shook his head and wiped the blood from his face and lunged at them again. Then he unsheathed his katana and fought them off as they came at him with full force causing him to fall each time. Each time they knocked him down he got right back up and continued to fight them. He succeeded and defeated them leaving them lying face down in the snow as he continued his search for the Ancient One Splinter told him about. He grabbed his back pack and struggled to get through the thick, white snow that covered the ground he walked upon. While he walked he came across a fat, old, Japanese man that got himself in a tight spot. When he freed him the man said nothing and continued on his way. Then he turned toward Leo and asked.

"What brought you here?"

He looked up and sighed.

"I came here because my father told me to seek out the Ancient One. Would you like to accompany me on my search?"

The man stood and said.

"Yes I will for a very small price. A wager of some sort. Something like a gold piece or food. I love food."

Leo stared and said.

"All I have is some chocolate and water. If that would be enough I'd be glad to give you some."

The old man looked and said.

"Ok then I'll take the chocolate. I love chocolate."

Leo handed the man the chocolate and watched as he tore it apart like an animal or Mike when it came to food. He looked and shuddered.

"Ill what awful eating habits! Now about the Ancient One? Where would I go to seek his wisdom?"

The man dug in his bag searching for more chocolate and he said.

"No more till later on! Now are you going to help me or not?"

They stopped at an area where Leo made a fire for them to sleep by. While he made the fire the old man just sat still and rummaged through Leo's bag once again. Leo realized a group of spirits moving through and stared. Then he realized they were in their path. He looked and asked.

"What will happen if they see that we blocked their path? Hello were you listening!"

The man took a deep breath and yelled.

"You dumb kumquat you can't fight the dead. Just surrender or you'll be killed!"

Leo ignored the warning and attempted to fight them off and failed. The man looked and said.

"You dumb kumquat just surrender and let them be on their way! If you don't then you'll be killed!"

Leo glared at the old man and yelled.

"I will not surrender! You could give me a hand you know! Are you just going to sit there and watch me get killed! Fine then I'll take them out myself!"

Again he yelled.

"Surrender and they'll be on their way! This is one fight that you can't win and you must surrender or be killed!"

When he fell he realized that the old man was right. So he got back up and said.

"I surrender!"

When they heard those words they continued on their journey and he stood there and sighed with relief. Then he fell asleep while the old man stood watch still in deep meditation but fully alert.

~In the lair~

Raphael was in the dojo sparring against Michelangelo when Stacy showed up. She looked around.

"Master Splinter where is Leo?"

Splinter sighed.

"Child; he is away on a journey to seek answers about his recent behavior. There is no telling when he will return. "

She sighed and entered the dojo where Raphael and Michelangelo were. Raphael paused and approached her.

"Yo Stace; let's go talk somewhere. I know something is on your mind and you need someone to talk to."

She shook her head.

"No Raph I am fine."

Michelangelo scratched his head as he looked at Donatello.

"Are they an item or something; all of a sudden they have become so close. I thought she loved Leo?"

Donatello just shrugged as Raphael and Stacy exited the lair.

She sat down by the lake and skipped rocks. Raphael sat down next to her.

"Stace did you give what I told you some thought? I wasn't playing when I told you that."

She shook her head.

"Yea I did Raph and the answer is still no. I only love Leo; nothing will change my mind about that. My birthday is very soon and the way things are now it looks like I won't be able to spend it with Leonardo. I am going to go home night Raph." She said in tears as she ran back to her cousin's house.

~In the lair~

Months later after Leonardo's return Raphael called his elder brother to the dojo.

"Yo Leo; please don't tell me you forgot that Stacy's birthday is today. Ever since you came back you haven't even gone to see her. Is there something you are hiding from me about you two? Angel didn't even tell her about what happened to us that day you called her shell cell when April told you that Karai got us all. She was at Angel's house that day too; and Angel told her she had something to do for April."

Leonardo sighed.

"There is nothing between us Raph; why do you keep thinking there is anyway? I am not in love with my best friend; now stop trying to tell me I am. I had enough problems with my ex human girlfriends. Lotus disappeared after she was freed from the spirit of that emperor's wife. Then Karai almost killed me more damn times than I can count! I will never have another human girlfriend as long as I live now drop it!"

He stormed off out of the lair.

Michelangelo came up behind Raphael and bopped him.

"You know dude that was just stupid! We are having Stacy's party in two hours and our elder brother ran off because of your stupidiness! It ain't our fault that Stacy has fallen for Leonardo and not you! You were just dumb to even try to get her to change her mind. We all know Leo is in denial and you pressing the issue isn't helping any! Now we have to go find Leonardo and explain to him including you trying to get with Stacy! If he goes after you me and Don aren't moving get it dude! Now let's go!"

Donatello said nothing and followed his brothers above ground to find Leonardo. Donatello thought for a second.

"If I was Leonardo and blowing off steam where would I be? Mikey any idea where he could be?"

Raphael bopped both his brothers.

"Really you two he's our brother for almost 19 years and you have no idea where he would be?"

Michelangelo was rubbing his head and spoke.

"Well excuse us Mr. Hot Head; then if you're so smart then you lead!"

Raphael glared.  
"There is only one place he would be; let's go. "

Donatello and Michelangelo followed Raphael as they jumped the roofs staying hidden in the shadows. Leonardo was by the lake when he sensed someone near. He unsheathed his katanas as he gritted his teeth.  
"That better not be you KARAI! "

Raphael and the other two landed in front of Leonardo.

"Calm down Leo it's us. "

Leonardo resheathed his katanas and sighed.

"What do you guys want?"

The other two spoke as they looked at their elder brother.

"We know you were hurt Leo but we also know you have strong feelings for Stacy. Do not deny it bro." The other two went silent when Raphael spoke he cleared his throat.  
"Bro I approached her saying I had feelings for Stacy but I have no chance she turned me down twice because she has strong feelings for you. "

Leonardo paused he stared at Raphael for 10 seconds then he punched Raphael's fighting arm.

"What's a matter with you of course she wouldn't fall for you anyways. "

Raphael rubbed his arm  
"OW! You gotten stronger not cool bro "

Leonardo chuckled then stopped.  
"Ok you got me yes I had feelings for her since I met her but I'm just afraid I will get hurt again. Besides she probably hates me anyway after the way I treated her at the farmhouse after the last encounter with Shredder and that backstabbing bitch Karai! "

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo hugged their older brother.  
"She won't ever hurt you she isn't like your past girlfriends we can assure you of that. So please come with us to Stacy's birthday party you will make her day if you show up. Please she loves you bro." Leonardo smiled and hugged his younger brothers back.

"Ok let's go. "

All 4 left to April and Casey's house. When they arrived April smiled.

"Wow Leo you decided to come; she will be so surprised. Maybe you four should disguise yourselves. She has three friends that know nothing about you four?"

They all sighed.

"We will be right down."

Leonardo looked at her.

"Where is the birthday girl anyway?"

Casey came downstairs.

"She is out with her friends until we are ready Leo. It's good to have you back to yourself we hated you that way."

He nodded.

"It's good to be back Casey, we'll be right down."

~At the mall~

Stacy sighed and looked at her shell cell shaking her head.

'That night I should've told him how I felt when he came to see me. What is taking them so long I hate shopping. My birthday is going to stink because Leo isn't hanging out with me. Maybe I should've stayed in my room until midnight. This is the worse birthday I swear.'

Angel joined her outside.

"Hey you shouldn't be down Stace it's your birthday; you need to cheer up! I have never seen you like this especially on your birthday what's going on with you?"

Stacy sighed.

"It's my birthday; and I can't spend it with Leonardo, we are only a month apart and it's just not fun when he isn't hanging out with me that's all. "

Angel sighed giving her that look.

"There is more to it then you are telling me Stace. Will you please tell me what has been bugging you since the confrontation with Shredder? Actually you two are a month and 7 days apart to be exact. His birthday is May 19th."  
Stacy sighed.

"I know when his birthday is Angel. Can we please not talk about Leonardo I don't want to hear his name. Obviously he really wants nothing to do with me; I heard his voice on the other end when I was at your house Angel. He should've called me not you!"

Angel jumped back as Stacy lashed out at her.

"Wow talk about Miss Personality! He called me because he needed answers; and why are you so jealous anyway? The foot was watching the shop you airhead; who else would he call? They know who you are; they don't know that I am even friends with the turtles. So you owe me an apology Stacy!"

Angel crossed her arms and called April.

~April and Casey's house~

April answered her shell cell.

'What is going on Angel? You really seem angry about something.'

Angel responded.

'Stacy is angry because Leo called me instead of her when he came back from wherever he went months ago. It's like she is jealous; and I don't understand why. Are you guys ready yet so Miss Personality can take a chill pill?'

April looked around and responded.

'Yes we are you can head back now. See you in a bit Angel and try to calm down.'

Isabella exited the store with Stacy's birthday present wrapped up already. Then she bopped her.

"You can't be that stupid; whoever her best friend is she has fallen in love with him and she is upset because he doesn't feel the same way about her! It's really not that hard to tell Ang. Are they ready yet?"

Sumiko and Diana exited the store also with their birthday presents for Stacy.

Sumiko called to her.

"Yo Stace; let's head back sorry it took us so long Diana took forever in the store like usual such a girly girl I swear!"

Diana crossed her arms as she looked at her sister.

"I am not; you are the one that wouldn't stay away from the stupid motorcycles so don't blame me miss tough!"

Isabella slapped them both.

"Will you two grow up already! For one day can you two please get along that's all I ask. Let's go. Stacy we're leaving; hey Stace. "

Sumiko approached Stacy and asked.

"Hey is your best friend a really cute guy that you're so into him? I mean I heard you yelling at Angel for I have no idea what reason. Come on let's head back to your place and have a better day! Stacy you need to cheer up; today is not the day for you to be like this. You're 19 now enjoy it you're almost an adult."

Angel stayed silent as they made their way to Isabella's black SUV. When they got back to her cousin's house it was dark and Stacy looked.

"If my cousin was going out she should've had the decency to tell me; can my day get any worse. Come on you 4."

Casey went through the back door and signaled the girls.

"Come on hurry; when she unlocks the door we yell surprise. Hurry up you three; Angel will you just get ova here! What's your problem anyway!"

Angel looked at her cousin.

"Casey she is Miss Personality! She is having a fit because he called me instead of her! Unless wait a minute is she; no way she is in love with Leo?"

Isabella slapped her.

"Seriously you're just clueless let's get inside! Hello Sumi and Diana inside now. Wow you two are also clueless!"

Stacy used her key to unlock the door when everyone came out of hiding and yelled surprise. She just froze and smiled. Behind her she felt a familiar touch and just stood still.

"Raph I told you no; I only love."

Leonardo cut her words off as their lips met.

"I love you to Stace; sorry it took me so long to tell you. Now turn that frown upside down babe."

Raphael leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Took you long enough fearless. So let's get this party started!"

Sumiko just stared at the guy crossing his arms with a smirk. Isabella walked over by Angel and asked.

"Is Stacy's best friend umm I mean boyfriend a huge mutant turtle? That's what it looks like to me he has green skin."

Raphael approached her.

"Nah really what ya think he is! Let me guess you're going to faint now pathetic!"

Isabella punched him in his arm.

"Still think I am gonna faint; well!"

Raphael just walked away.

"WatEva!"

Diana just stared as Stacy embraced the mutant turtle with the blue bandanna and shook her head.

"Umm okay; this is New York."

They finally broke apart and Stacy smiled.

"That is what I was trying to tell you when we were at the farmhouse; but couldn't because of the way you were toward me."

He smiled at her.

"That was the past babe; now we are together that's all that matters now. Come on let's get something to eat."

She smiled as she followed Leonardo to the kitchen where Michelangelo was eating. He shook his head.

"Stuffing yourself like usual Mikey. There is breakdance music on in case you're interested bro."

Michelangelo looked and responded.

"Not in the mood bro; been hungry and need to eat food. Hey Stacy happy birthday dudette. I see you got your birthday present."

Leonardo shook his head as he got two plates for him and Stacy. Then when they went back to the Dining room Leonardo sat down and watched Stacy's friend breakdance. Stacy looked up from her plate.

"She loves to breakdance Leo; that is Isabella."

Raphael sat down next to them.

"Okay she is a show off! I'll be right back you two love birds."

Raphael takes the microphone from Casey.

"Yo any break dancers in the house; we're about to have a break dance contest!"

Raphael handed the microphone back to Casey and entered the kitchen. He pulled Michelangelo by his bandanna and took him on stage! Michelangelo glared.

"Raph I'm going to kill you!"

Isabella turned her hat backwards and looked at him.

"What's the matta afraid you'll get beat by a girl turtle boy!"

The entire guests shouted  
"OOOOOOOOO "Michelangelo grabs his hat and puts it on his head backwards while tightening his bandanna then spoke with a thick accent.  
"Da Great Michelangelo fears no one not even a chump like you " Isabella glared  
"ya gonna eat those words Dude hit it! "Raphael spins a sweet track Isabella drops down to the beat and began to break dance, Michelangelo crossed his arms watching speaking in his mind

'Whoa dude she is awesome! '

Then it was his turn as he began to break dance circles around her, the 3 turtles cheered.

"MIKEY MIKEY MIKEY! "

Stacy shook her head  
"Oh no Isabella is not gonna take this well. "

Sumiko face palmed.  
"Great gonna have to deal with this all day. "

Diana stayed silent still confused speaking in her own mind.

'Stacy with a giant mutant turtle am I dreaming? '

~Back on the stage~

Michelangelo finished up with his final move.

"You lose dudette. "

Isabella looked at him.  
"Radical moves dude very impressive, you gotten lucky turtle boy. "She flipped her hair and walked away.  
Raphael hit Michelangelo in the back of his shell.  
"Nice moves Shell for brains!"


	7. Chapter 7

Personality Adjustment

Ch. 7

"Secrets Revealed"

Later that night Stacy walked her friends out and turned to Leonardo.

"Can you stay here tonight please it's still my birthday. "

He sighed and looked at her.

"Ok babe I'll stay tonight. Besides we have a lot of talking to do. If that's okay with Casey and April."

Casey gave him a suspicious look and April smacked him. He held his arm.

"Ow that hurt babe. Fine you can stay tonight Leo."

Raphael growled.

"Splinter Jr. you're pushing my damn patience."

Leonardo looked at him with a glare.

"What the hell is your problem Raph? Are you that jealous because I got Stacy; since when do you care!"

Raphael stormed out when his brothers were going to go after him. Leonardo held them back.

"Let him go! He's a damn hothead and hates when he doesn't get his way!"

~Above Ground~

Raphael was at Central Park when he heard footsteps. He went for his Sai; and fought off foot mech ninjas. When he thought the coast was clear he felt punches to his shell. He tried to fight them but couldn't because he couldn't see them.

Sumiko and Diana came to their house that wasn't that far from the park. She heard a familiar voice and turned to Diana.

"Get inside, I'll be right back. I think Stacy's boyfriend's brother is in trouble. The one that had the attitude and was wearing red at the party tonight."

Diana shrugged as she unlocked the front door and made her way inside. Sumiko ran to the park and saw the one in red getting his shell kicked. She saw his Sai on the ground and lunged at the one who was holding the blade to his neck. All she could see was a katana pointing at him all bruised up on the ground. She remembered the silly string she had in her pocket and sprayed the one with the katana making him visible again.

The one in red got back up on his feet with a flip and took down the one who had the sword in his hand. She saw him looking for something as more ninja were attacking him and called to him.

"Yo the one in red; these might help you even the odds a little."

She threw them at him and he jumped up and caught them.

"Thanks a lot kid. Now to finish off dese her punks."

She watched as he fought, and was impressed. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him. She saw his red bandanna blowing in the wind; and his green muscles showing through the red tank he was wearing. Her eyes were glued as he took down his opponents in groups. They all retreated and he put his Sai in his belt holding up his jeans.

Then he approached her.

"Did ya enjoy the show?"

She froze and couldn't speak. Then she blushed stuttering.

"It's getting kind of h….!" She fainted and he caught her shaking his head.

'Why is it every time girls see me they faint!'

He picked her up and made his way back to the lair making sure he wasn't being followed. As he entered the lair he heard Michelangelo.

"What did you do now Raphie?"

He shook his head.

"Whatya think shell for brains! I have a tank top on and she saw my muscles. Stop yer chattin will ya! Damn I'm going to bed!"

He carried her up to his room and laid her down in his bed as he watched her sleep. An hour later he took off his disguise and laid in the bed next to the sleeping girl. He fell asleep smiling.

'What is this feeling?'

~April and Casey's~

After they watched a movie they headed upstairs to Stacy's room. April slapped Casey.

"Will you stop that already? They are only talking; overprotective much with my cousin? Let's go to bed we all had a long day and we need to get up in the morning."

Leonardo saw Casey looking at him and turned around.

"Will you go to sleep already Casey; I am not that type."

He entered Stacy's room and stared out the window shaking his head while she entered her bathroom to get ready for bed. Then he took off his disguise and stayed by the window with his shell turned toward her as she exited her bathroom and pulled her bed down. Then she tapped Leonardo's shell.

"You know you can lay down Leo. What is wrong; are you sure you're okay?"

He sighed as he turned toward her.

"Yes I am fine babe; I just think it's time to tell you why I was that way after the final confrontation with Shredder. I just hope after I tell you that you don't hate me."

She looked as she sat up and listened as he began.

He took a deep breath as he started to tell her.

"After I told you to go with April and Casey a lot came down after we got on the ship."

She looked up and asked.

"Like what exactly Leo? Will you please just be honest with me? I am your girlfriend now and I am tired of secrets. Tell me what caused that behavior forcing your father to send you away for months?"

He sighed.

"We were making our way to the main power source to take down the ship with us om it. It was the only way we could stop him from making other worlds suffer. "

She crossed her arms.

"You can continue Leo; you still haven't answered my question. I'll be right back. I am getting a glass of water."

She threw her robe on and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Leo watched as she went down the stairs when he heard Casey behind him. He turned toward him.

"What now Casey?"

He shook his head.

"Still haven't told her have you?"

Leonardo sighed.

"I am getting there Casey; will you please just go to bed Casey? I have no more feelings for Karai now get off my shell about it."

April looked at him with her arms crossed.

"Will you stop beating around the bush already; you better lower your voice Leo. You better tell her everything she deserves to know. Goodnight I mean it; to bed now Jones."

He watched as they entered their room and shook his head. Then Stacy appeared at the top of the stairs and handed him a cup of tea. He smiled at her as he took it.

"Thanks babe I need a cup. You know me so well."

She smiled back at him.

"I thought so Leo. Now can you please answer my question?"

He looked at her but saw her sound asleep. He laid in the bed next to her holding her close and kissed her on the forehead. Then he fell asleep shortly after. April entered the room and saw them asleep in each other's arms and covered them both. She exited the room and took the cup down to the kitchen and washed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Personality Adjustment

Ch. 8

"Past Love Revealed"

The next morning Stacy is awakened by her cell ringing and Leonardo looked at the time.

"Who is calling you so early in the morning Stace. She reached over him and yawned as she answered.

'Hey Diana; what do you mean that Sumiko never came home last night? I saw you both walking toward your house after the party. No I really don't know where she could be, do you remember anything about last night before she disappeared.'

~Diana and Sumiko's~

Diana cried into the phone.

'We were on our way home last night when she said that she thought she heard the one in red at your party last night. She took off toward the park and never came home last night. I didn't find out until I woke up this morning that she never came home. I am so worried she never does this to me. I hope she is okay.'

Leonardo sat up and grabbed his shell cell dialing his brother Raphael's shell cell.

~At the lair~

Raphael was fast asleep when he heard his shell cell ringing, and answered yelling.

'Leo why da shell are you calling me so damn early in the morning? You know I sleep in when we don't train.'

Sumiko fell out of his bed and whacked him upside the head.

"Do you know how to talk; or all you can do is yell! Where am I anyway?"

Stacy heard Sumiko's voice and grabbed for Leonardo's shell cell.

"Why is she at the lair? Leo give me it I am going to kill your brother. Give it to me Leo. Don't make me wrestle you. You know I will. You're a turtle and can't get up when you fall on your shell."

They started to wrestle and she tackled Leonardo down to the floor with a thud on his shell. He flipped back up on his feet.

"A normal turtle not a ninja. I hope Casey didn't hear that. The last thing I need is him to be accusing me."

She yelled into Leonardo's shell cell.

'Raph why the hell is Sumiko at the lair? Start explaining turtle boy.'

Raphael sat up and yelled back.

'Whoa Stace; stop yellin' at me. No wonder you're with him you two are so much alike. Now you calm down missy and listen.'

Leonardo took his shell back from Stacy after he wrestled her to the ground. Then he got up; and responded into his shell cell.

'Yea Raph why is Sumiko at the lair? What the shell happened?'

Raphael sighed as he responded and got off his bed.

'Bro I was attacked last night at the park by foot mech ninjas. Before you go all crazy I am fine Fearless. I guess she saw my muscles and it caused her to faint. I had to take her somewhere safe; so I took her to the lair.'

Leonardo sighed.

'Will you please have her call her sister; she is worried about her. Also make sure she gets home safe. I'll be home in a little bit Leo out.'

He hung up his shell cell and smiled at Stacy. She looked at him and apologized.

"Sorry about falling asleep last night Leo but I was so tired. Can you please answer the question about why you were acting like that when we picked you up in front of Saki mansion for all those months too?"

He got off her bed and went back by the window as he continued.

"We almost made it to the main power source when we were intercepted by Karai. The ship started to shake and she almost fell. Then I saved her and before I knew it she stabbed me with my own katana also; making me powerless to protect my family that were severely injured!"

She thought for a second and looked at him puzzled.

"Leo that never stopped you before or made you the way you were. What aren't you telling me about Karai? Hello Leo girlfriend talking here; are you going to answer me or not! Leonardo Hamato what are you keeping from me?"

He buried his head as he turned toward her.

"Karai was my girlfriend and betrayed me on her father's damn ship! I was with the enemy; went against everything I was taught as a turtle tot. All my father's teachings didn't matter to me; all I cared about was being with her! Raphael kept telling me she couldn't be trusted; I didn't listen. I just stayed with her knowing she was our arch enemy's daughter. It was a serious relationship; that is why Casey is the way he is. He doesn't trust me anymore because I was stupid!"

She grabbed his waist and smiled up at him.

"So; that was your past you have me now. Thank you for being honest with me Leo."

~At the skate park~

Michelangelo was on the ramps when he spotted a beautiful girl that looked familiar to him from the party a night ago. He fell off a ramp because he was too busy staring at the girl from the party. She ran over to him and helped him up.

"Michelangelo right? You had some really good moves at my friend's party. If you think I am going to faint; you're wrong, I think it's cool you're a huge mutant turtle. How rude my name is Isabella; but you can call me Bella all my friends do. How bout we go for a slice of pizza; if you're not afraid to be around a human girl that is."

He smiled as she helped him up.

"Sounds like a plan dudette. By the way call me Mikey."

As the two new friends skateboarded to the pizza parlor Diana yelled across the street.

"Bella; have you seen my sister Sumiko? She went toward the park last night and she never came home. I tried to call Stacy and she hasn't seen her either. Where could she be?"

Michelangelo looked at the worried sister.

"Your sister is at my place dudette and she is safe. "

Diana looked up.

"Where is your place? Why hasn't she called me? Can you take me to her?"

He shook his head.

"Sorry dudette no can do; come on Bella let's get some pizza?"

At that moment Diana's cell rang and her sister's name came up. She answered yelling at her.

'Sumiko! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Why the hell didn't you come home last night? I called Stacy and asked Isabella where you were! Do you have any idea what I thought happened to you! Where the hell are you?'

Sumiko yelled back as Raphael was lifting his weights in his room? Her eyes couldn't stay off his biceps as they contracted. He looked at her.

"Yo kid are you okay? Your face is turning red like you neva saw a guy lift weights?"

She looked and swallowed hard when she said it.

"You aren't exactly a guy Raph; and my name is Sumiko not kid. You are very good looking for a turtle."

She realized what she said and heard her sister yelling not realizing her cell was still on.

'Who the hell is Raph; Sumiko!'

Sumiko's cheeks turned red and Raphael smiled slyly at her. Then he hung up her cell and gazed deep into Sumiko's green eyes. Then he walked away and went back to his weights. She fell on the bed and stared up at the pipes. Raphael continued to lift his weights and chuckled to himself. He heard his father's voice.

'Oh shell; I'm dead. '

Master Splinter looked at him.

"You have some explaining to do Raphael my son. Why is there a human girl in our lair and in your bed none the less? Start talking."

He put his weights down and started to explain to his father on what happened after he got into a fight with Leonardo the night before. Master Splinter hit him in his head with his walking stick.

Raphael held his head.

"Ow that hurt Sensei I am not a turtle tot anymore. Besides she fainted after she saw me fight; what was I supposed to do?"

He shook his head.

"Act like a ninja and practice the art of invisibility my son. Now bring your guest downstairs lunch is ready."

Donatello exited his lab and looked at his elder brother and saw Sumiko.

"Do I wanna know Raph? So much like Leo I swear."

He glared at him.

"Whatya mean like Leo; in what way Don!"

Sumiko looked.

"You look like the one that was in purple at the party. My name is Sumiko; what is your name by the way?"

He looked up.

"I am the one that was in purple Sumiko; and my name is Donatello. But you can call me Don nice to meet you Sumiko."

Splinter shook his head.

"My sons enough please. Teenagers I swear."

Donatello hit his head as he realized what the date was and ran back to his room and called Michelangelo. Raphael looked as he ran up to his room and just sighed as he got Sumiko a soda to go with her lunch.

~Donatello's room~

He dialed Michelangelo's shell cell and he answered.

'Yo Don; Mikey here wuz up! No I didn't forget that Leo and Raph's birthday is a few days away. You know they hate surprise birthday parties we can't. Why the shell are you asking me what to get them?'

Isabella just looked as he argued with someone on the phone while she ate her pizza. After he hung up his shell cell he looked at her.

"Sorry about that dudette that was my big brained brother Donatello."

She thought for a second.

"He was the one is purple; you in orange, the one is red is Raph, and Stacy's boyfriend Leo was in blue."

He smiled at her.

"Wow dudette you know all of us that is bodacious. Why don't I call Leo and have him meet us here at the pizza parlor so you can be introduced to him properly?"

She nodded.

~Stacy's place~

Leonardo heard his shell cell ring and answered as he was training Stacy.

'Leo here what is it Mikey? You have a girlfriend to? Sure we'll be right down there. I think I trained Stacy enough for the day.'

Stacy looked up.

"That sounds good I wonder who is with him right now. Let me take a shower Leo I am all sweaty from that training session. Maybe you should to."

He looked at her.

"Of course I am; just because I am a mutant turtle doesn't mean I don't sweat."

She just laughed as she made her way up the stairs into her bathroom to take a shower. He waited until she finished and took a quick shower also. Then he got dressed and they headed out the door. Stacy yelled to her cousin who was cleaning the house.

"April I am going out to lunch with Leo see you later."

April called to her.

"Okay Stacy I'm in the laundry room see you later. Bye Leo."

He called to her.

"Okay April see you soon. Thanks for letting me stay last night."

She called back.

"It was our pleasure Leo; it's not like I never shared my house with you and your brothers before. See you all later."

They exited the house and made their way to the pizza parlor where Michelangelo was sitting across from a girl. Stacy looked and turned to Leo.

"It's my friend Isabella. Wow she and Mikey became friends pretty quick. Leo this is my friend Isabella; she loves to skateboard, surf, and loves Martial Arts."

Isabella stood up and smiled.

"So you're the best friend Stacy couldn't stop talking about. Nice to meet you Leo. My name is Isabella but my friends call me Bella. When do I get to meet your other brothers?"

He shrugged.

"I have no idea; but it will be soon."

The pizza came and the four friends ate their pizza in silence laughing as Michelangelo was telling a joke. Isabella couldn't stop staring at Michelangelo; she couldn't believe how built a mutant turtle could be. Leonardo noticed and whispered to Stacy.

'I think Isabella has fallen for Michelangelo. She's looking at my brother the way you used to look at me when I was training before we got together.'

She gulped.

"Hey I had every right to stare at you when you were training. I couldn't help it that you are so built and not even human. You are very good looking for a mutant turtle Leo. I also saw you staring at me when I was training so don't play innocent with me."

He smiled after he swallowed his pizza.

"Sue me; you are a very pretty girl Stacy and I'm just glad that we are finally together babe."

She smiled at him.

"So am I Leo. You turn 19 in six more days or is it 20?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"I turn 20 Stacy; I am a year older than you."

Michelangelo sighed.

"Seriously you two; then why the shell did Raph say 19? We are already 19 and are turning 20. Boy somebody has a short term memory."

Raphael came up behind Michelangelo and bopped him.

"Sue me; I forgot we turn 20 shell for brains. Sumiko these are my two brothers Leonardo who is Stacy's boyfriend and Michelangelo who is just a pain. Donatello tried to cook again and failed miserably like usual."

Sumiko looked at both brothers.

"Nice to meet you both."

They both smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too Sumiko. Now all we have to do is introduce Isabella to Donatello."

After they ate their pizza the six friends went to the park and just hung out for a while. Isabella giggled as Michelangelo went across the monkey bars. Stacy and Sumiko watched as the two eldest brothers played basketball one on one. Once again Sumiko's eyes couldn't seem to move from the build of the 2nd eldest with the red on. Stacy noticed and threw water on Sumiko. Sumiko ran off after her and the two friends were laughing. Sumiko yelled at her.

"Stacyyyyyyy…...I'm gonna kill ya! I have a friggin white tank top on and a black sports bra under it! Damn! My shirt is soaked! Why did you do that?"

She laughed.

"Because I know you have fallen for Raphael and snapped you out of it. Trust me he is not one to date human girls. He thinks they are all pathetic. So you are wasting your time Sumi he will never date a human girl."

Raphael looked at Sumiko with a daze he said in his mind.

'Wh-oa!'

All a sudden Leonardo made a shot and hits Raphael in the head as he fell staring.  
"OW! What the shell !?"

Sumiko ran to him.  
"Are you ok Raph? "

She was dripping wet and sweating; she let her hand out.

Raphael looked and grabbed her hand.  
"I'm fine I just got a bit distracted I'm taking 5! "

He walked to the bench and sat down. Michelangelo sipped his water and laughed.

"What the shell happened to you bro?

Raphael looked as he threw his sweaty rag at Michelangelo.  
"Nothin Shell fa brains. "

Michelangelo chuckled  
"Aww cupid arrow's shot Raphie's heart how cute and shocking. "

Sumiko felt a towel thrown at her and saw Isabella behind her. Then she looked at her.

"Ya think that is funny don't ya! Get back here Bella I'm gonna get ya! I haven't fallen for Raphael; so stop thinking I have!"

Stacy looked at her.

"Sure you didn't your cheeks just turned red when you helped him up earlier. Try again Sumi; you can't fool us we're best friends since Elementary."


	9. Chapter 9

Personality Adjustment

Ch. 9

"Sumiko's Surprise"

Stacy called up Isabella to talk about Sumiko's birthday party. Isabella answered.

'Hey Stace; yea I know it's her birthday today but we need to plan her party. I think a pool party is the best idea since it's really steaming outside. Problem is we need someone to keep her busy. Any suggestions Stace?'

She thought for a minute.

'Hmm how about Raph? The one that is always wearing red. He will be more than glad to take Sumiko somewhere while we set up the party. Let me call Leo and tell him to ask Raph to take Sumiko somewhere.'

Isabella responded and put the thumbs up toward Diana. Diana smiled and nodded.

'Well then let's get the decorations Stace. After we get all the decorations we will call the boys to help us set up. Too bad we can't use your new pool it's not quite finished yet.'

Stacy sighed.

'My cousin said it'll be ready by the summertime. We need to definitely get pizza that is basically all they eat trust me Bella. I have known them for quite some time.'

Isabella sighed.

'Okay four talking turtles that only eat pizza; anything else I need to know about them Stace?'

She responded into the phone.

'Did I mention they are also ninjas? Leo taught me everything I know; that's why if we ever get jumped you know you'll be safe. I'll meet you at the store; if Casey will let me use his car.'

At that moment she heard a beep and noticed Leonardo's number.

'Bella hold on for a second it's Leo.'

She placed Isabella on hold and answered.

'Wuz up Leo; you have a what? When exactly did you start driving? The only thing I ever seen you drive is the turtle van. Oh I see. Nice birthday surprise from Brainiac himself. Yea but aren't you worried that you will be seen. I mean you are a big mutant turtle.'

He sighed.

'Seriously babe; I'll be in disguise. Stacy why are you so damn stubborn? Be ready in 20 minutes I'll be there to pick you up and drop you off at the store. Then when you ladies are done shopping call me; is that hard?'

Stacy replied.

'Okay Leo see you in 20 minutes then.'

~At the lair~

Raphael looked at Leonardo.

"Yo bro; I'll take Sumiko on a bike ride down to Coney Island. She might like that; hopefully she likes bikes. I don't want to take my SUV yet. So call me on my shell cell when ya ready okay fearless. See ya in a bit."

Leonardo nodded and headed up to the garage and started his SUV. Then he headed toward Stacy's and picked her up. She got in and greeted him with a kiss.

"Nice SUV you got there Leo."

He smiled and kissed her back.

"Thank you babe. Don really outdid himself this time."

She laughed.

"When doesn't he out do himself Leo? Is there anything else you four eat besides pizza? Come on Leo when we were up at the farm you four ate chicken, mashed potatoes whatever April made."

He sighed.

"First of all Raph and I eat other food but pizza, just make sure there is pizza because of Michelangelo. You know how he gets when he can't have his pizza babe."

At that she laughed.

"Yea he gets very grumpy."

Leonardo pulled up at the store and let Stacy out.

"Call me when you ladies get what you need. I'll go pick up the pizza. Maybe we should do a bbq

I'll go talk to Casey. See you in a bit Stace."

~In the meantime Raphael pulled up outside of Sumiko's gym~

She was about to walk home when she saw him and was surprised.

"Oh nice bike Raph. So this is how you get around I see."

He chuckled as he handed her the helmet.

"Yea that's right. Come on hop on and hold on tight."

She smiled as she took the helmet from him and hopped on holding him tight. They drove off toward Coney Island. When they got there he parked his bike. She was in shock that no one noticed that she was there with a 6ft mutant turtle. He saw her face.

"Will you stop worrying; no one will say anythin' it's New York. Let me get our tickets; we can chill here for a bit."

She smiled as she stood behind him as he got them wristbands to ride all the rides. Then they made their way through the park and she was so happy being here with him alone even if it was only as friends. They rode a couple of rides and she begged him to win her something at a game. He smiled.

"No problem Sumiko; it's your birthday. How old are you anyway?"

She smiled.

"I am 19 as of right now. What about you; are you really 20?"

He chuckled.

"Yea I am only 20 as of May 19th and so is Leo. Yea you think it's weird cause our brothers don't have the same birthdays as me and Leo. There is an explanation behind it, but you really don't need to hear it Sumiko."

She nodded as they made their way to a game and she saw something that she wanted. He paid the money and won her the stuffed animal she wanted. When he handed it to her she couldn't stop blushing but tried to hide it from him. He seen it but pretended he didn't. His shell cell rang and he answered.

'Yo Leo; Raph here. Okay We'll be heading back soon. See ya in a bit Raph out.'

Sumiko just looked and didn't ask.

"Did something come up Raph, I heard your brother's voice is everything okay?"

He smiled at her.

"Yea Sumiko everything is fine."

They went on a couple more rides and then they headed back. As they headed back Sumiko held onto Raphael tightly. He smiled and chuckled.

"So did ya enjoy your birthday so far Sumiko?"

She sighed as she responded.

"At least you didn't forget my birthday like my sister and my two so called best friends. Not one Happy birthday today. I was upset all day; can't believe they forgot. Thank you for cheering me up Raph I appreciate it a lot."

He responded as he pulled up to her house and turned to her.

"Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up. Sorry about meeting you by your job and didn't give you a chance to before we went to Coney Island after you had a really long day at work."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea Raph; then maybe a swim to calm me down. Though you really did make my day."

He looked.

"The day ain't ova yet Sumiko. I'll be outside waiting for ya and then I'll join you for that swim too."

He waited until he heard her bedroom door close and ran outside to where Leonardo was.

"Yo Leo; she thinks everyone forgot her birthday but me. Please tell me that you three didn't forget my swim trunks."

Michelangelo threw them to him.

"Of course not bro; you all remember when we hated to wear clothes until we got older."

All three brothers laughed.

"Yea we do remember. Come on let's hide she's coming."

They all hid and when Sumiko exited the house they all yelled surprise. She couldn't believe it and hugged Diana tightly.

"So you guys didn't forget my birthday. I am in so much shock right now. This is definitely my best birthday ever with my new friends. Hey where did Raph go?"

Leonardo shrugged.

"I have no idea; all I know is I am diving in."

He grabbed Stacy as she screamed.

"Leonardo I am going to kill you; you sneaky ninja!"

He chuckled as he swam away and Stacy swam after him.

"Get back here; I wasn't even in my bathing suit yet! My clothes are soak and wet now. Wait till I get you turtle boy."

Casey and April started laughing.

"We told you to get your bathing suit on Stacy."

She got out of the pool and stormed off then she covered herself with a towel and sat in the lounge chair to dry off. Isabella walked over by Stacy.

"Wow; why are you angry at Leo? Come on he was only playing. No need to be all upset at him. Be glad that you have Leo; Michelangelo doesn't even know I exist. So stop complaining will you? Come on get your suit on the water is great. Stop being like this. It's Sumiko's birthday."

From behind Michelangelo grabbed Isabella.

"I do know you exist dudette, but one question are you taken by anyone?"

She smiled as she gazed into his baby blue eyes through his orange bandanna.

"No I am not taken Mikey. But we just met not even a month ago."

He smiled at her and grabbed her waist.

"So that doesn't mean anything; you're the type of girl that I have been looking for. The only girl that saw my appearance and didn't faint or freak out. What do you say Bella!"

She giggled and dived into the pool.

"Gotta catch me first Mikey!"

He dove in and swam after her; then he grabbed her from behind and kissed her.

"Sorry dudette I am a turtle. Water is my environment; what's your answer Bella?"

She smiled as she returned the kiss pushing him against the side of the pool.

"My answer is yes Mikey; I love you."

Leonardo hi three's Michelangelo.

"Nice move bro; I knew you were into Isabella the day we all had pizza. Can you excuse me while I go see what is taking Stacy so long to get in. She went in the house more than 15 minutes ago. How long does it take her to put on a bathing suit?"

Diana was sitting on the lounge chair when Donatello approached her.

"Hey Diana, I am Donatello. Sorry I didn't introduce myself to you at the party. Call me Don though. Are you going in the water? Casey said the food won't be ready for a while he's the one in charge of the BBQ. "

She looked up and smiled.

"Yea I am going in now Don. Nice to meet you."

She dove in and then Donatello followed. They swam and laughed together. Michelangelo was holding Isabella by her waist as they sat at the other end of the pool.

Sumiko was sitting by the edge of the pool when she saw Leonardo get out and dry off. Then she asked.

"Has anyone seen Raph? Maybe he left and decided not to go swimming after all. "

Suddenly she was dunked under and Raphael was laughing. She splashed him with water.

"You think that was funny Raph! You scared the daylights out of me. We'll see how funny it is."

She dunked him under and started giggling.

"Ha I got you too."

He came back up and she grabbed his arms.

"Oh my you're so muscular; can't believe you're a mutant turtle. Oh no I said it out loud again."

He chuckled and gazed deep in her eyes as he grabbed her waist. Then he kissed her shoulders and she froze. Suddenly, he lifted her chin and their lips met. She embraced him tightly and felt herself pushed up against the opposite side of the pool where Michelangelo and Isabella were. She closed her eyes as his lips caught hers again and they made out deeply. Sumiko couldn't help herself; her hands traced his shell ridges and her fingers traced his cuts in his plastron. When they broke apart she gazed deep into his amber eyes and smiled.

"Does that mean that we are official Raph?"

He smiled as he held her waist.

"Yes this is your second half of your birthday Sumiko. Since the day we met and hung out I fell for you but didn't make a move till now

~Inside the house~

Leonardo dried off and knocked on the spare room door.

"Stace are you okay? You came inside 15 minutes ago. What is taking you so long?"

She responded.

"My bathing suit is a string bikini. My cousin thought it would look good on a 19-year-old. Leo I can't come out in it you'll think I am trying to pressure you."

He shook his head.

"Seriously Stacy I am not your best friend anymore. I am your boyfriend and am getting a little lonely in the pool both my brothers have their girlfriends and mine is hiding in the spare room. Will you please just come out. We are together a month already."

She exited the spare room in a midnight blue string bikini and Leonardo's eyes widened.

"Whoa you look real hot in that bikini babe. Your cousin is right you really do look good in that bikini and you're all mine. See you were worried about nothing."

His body suddenly started to heat up and he just froze in place. Stacy saw sweat dripping from his bandanna and gulped.

"Umm Leo aren't you cold-blooded. Stop looking at me like that; now you see why I didn't want to come out. Leo!"

Raph comes up from behind him and throws water on him.

"That'll help you cool down Leo! Uh Oh!"

Leonardo ran down the stairs and dived in after Raphael dunking him under.

"That wasn't funny Raph!"

Raphael chuckled.

"Someone was getting hot ova there! Ain't you glad I came in when I did. Sumiko don't kill me you have water in your hall because I umm spilled my water."

Stacy came downstairs and dived in and grabbed Leonardo dunking him under the water. She laughed when he came back up.

"Come and get me Leo! Ha Ha I am a faster swimmer than you!"

He chuckled and swam after her grabbing her from behind and picked her up throwing her at the deep end of the pool.

"Try again babe I am a turtle!"

He came up from under the water and embraced her tightly kissing her up against the pool smiling.

"Still think you are a faster swimmer than me!"

She smiled back and embraced him tightly closing her eyes as they made out in the pool. Casey called.

"Come on everyone food is ready. No pizza this time Mikey it's a BBQ!"

Michelangelo whined.

"Oh Man Complete Bummer dude! What's a BBQ without pizza!"

Casey bopped him.

"A BBQ Mikey. Yo Leo and Stace come up for air will ya! Earth to Leo!"

Raphael and Sumiko dunked them both under and were chased around the pool then dunked under. Leonardo and Raphael got out of the pool and dried off. Then Stacy and Sumiko got out and also dried off. Stacy threw a tank top on over her bikini and sat in Leonardo's lap as she ate her food smiling. Sumiko also sat in Raphael's lap as she ate and smiled at him.

"How'd I get so lucky to land you Raph?"

He smiled back at her after he swallowed his food.

"Luck I guess babe."

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Hey Stace why you have your bikini covered? We've known you for years why all of a sudden you're shy?"

Raphael snickered.

"Cause she's Leo's girl now."

Leonardo glared.

"What the hell does that mean Raph? Maybe she got a little cold ya know. The sun is going down you hothead."

Stacy shook her head as she sipped her Pepsi.

"You know Leo and Raph can one day you two get the hell along? All I hear is you two arguing and at each other's throats! Diana and Sumiko don't even argue like you two do I swear!"

Sumiko looked at Diana and said nothing. Isabella just stayed silent as she sat on Michelangelo after she finished eating and rested her head on his shoulder. Michelangelo wiped his hands off and ran his fingers through Isabella's long hair smiling. She smiled

Diana looked at the time.

"It's time to cut the cake and presents Sumiko. Isabella come help me please."

Isabella entered the house with Diana and they put the candles on the cake and lit them as they wheeled it out. Sumiko cut the cake and gave everyone a slice smiling after Rapahel put frosting on her nose.

She smiled and kissed him. Angel just stared and shook her head.

"Seriously?"

Then she walked over by Donatello and whispered into his ear.

"Does anyone know about us?"

Diana looked and tapped Stacy. Stacy looked and shook her head.

"Leo I'll be back; I have to umm help Diana with something."

She saw how upset Diana was and sighed placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Diana; I just found out today. Trust me it isn't going to last. Especially if Leo and Raph find out about it. You just have to be patient that's all. "

Diana looked and sighed.

"He's too busy with Sumiko how the hell is he going to see it. I am watching it right now."

Michelangelo was taking a bite of his cake when he looked up and saw Donatello and Angel making out in a corner. He shook his head.

"Don! What the hell are you doing over there?"

Raphael broke apart from Sumiko and seen it. He clenched his fist and turned to her.

"I'll be right back babe. Make sure you don't let Mikey eat my damn cake he's looking right at it."

Raphael walked over to where Donatello and Angel were and cleared his throat.

"I am giving you two seconds to break it off with her! Damn it Don you're friggin 19 and she's not even 18! Is there something wrong with you! You don't I'll make you and you can run to Leo all you want! You better break it off right now!"

Donatello froze when he saw Raph's fist clenched and gulped. Then he walked away with Angel and suddenly the gate to Sumiko and Diana's slammed. Angel ran off down the street toward her grandmother's house and ran into her room.

Donatello returned.

"I did what you told me to; please don't tell Leo he'll kill me! Raph I am begging you please don't tell Leo I was with a minor."

Raphael shook his head.

"I ain't the tattle tale Don! Now go eat your cake Sumiko is about to open her presents."

He went back to where Sumiko was and she asked.

"Is everything okay Raph?"

Raphael sighed.

"Yea babe everything is fine."

While she opened her presents everyone finished their cake. Then everyone worked together and cleaned up the pool area. Leonardo helped Casey put the cover over the pool while Raphael and Michelangelo folded up the tables. He looked at Michelangelo.

"I like the way you got my attention Mikey. Let Leo have a good day without dealing with crap."

Michelangelo nodded.

"Yea I know Raph; just glad you stopped it before they got serious. Poor Diana is really upset too she's already in bed. I heard her tell Sumiko goodnight."

When they finished cleaning up Sumiko walked April and Casey out.

"Thank you both for everything. This was my best birthday ever."

They both smiled when April asked Stacy.

"Will you be home tonight or are you staying with your friends to end Sumiko's birthday? It was our pleasure Sumiko see you soon."

Stacy looked as Leonardo entered the house.

"We'll end Sumiko's birthday with a sleepover girls only. Right ladies?"

They all nodded but winked at the boys. After April and Casey drove off.

(What will happen next…you'll see in the next chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

Personality Adjustment

Ch. 10

"Major Turn of Events"

Sumiko closed the bedroom door and looked at Stacy. Then she locked it and sighed.

"This sucks Stace; I have Raph, you have Leo, and Bella has Mikey. My poor sister was so hurt seeing Don with Angel."

Stacy sighed.

"Yea I know. It's really sad, Diana went straight to bed. I actually think she cried herself to sleep too."

Downstairs

Leonardo had his arms crossed. Donatello came to say hi.

"How was your day Leo?"

Leonardo slammed the front door and turned to Donatello. Raphael looked at Michelangelo whispering.

'Did ya open ya big trap shell fa brains!'

Michelangelo glared at Raphael.

"How dare you accuse me of such a damn thing Raph! I know how bad Leo's temper is and sure as hell wasn't born yesterday!"

Leonardo looked at his two brother.

"You two shut it right this second!"

Raphael and Michelangelo zipped their mouths shut. Leonardo turned back to Donatello.

"You wanna know how my day was! Let's see I was minding my own business eating my cake with my girl when from the corner of my friggin' eye I saw you kissing ANGEL!"

Donatello froze and began speaking.

"I fell for her Leo; what the hell was I supposed to do? You three always get the damn girls it was my turn this time! Is there something wrong with that; did you assume I was gay or something?"

Leonardo pushed him against the wall.

"You know what you were supposed to do; stop acting like a friggin' child! Act like you're 19 and be a damn man about it! She is a FRIGGIN MINOR! Is there something wrong with you!"

Donatello froze in his tracks and stays quiet pushing Leo off of him.

"Whatever Leo!"

Then he turned to Raphael and Michelangelo.

"You two; why didn't you tell me! Both of you start talking! I have known for about a month but couldn't really do anything about it. Dad would've killed us all especially me I am the eldest. Exactly where are the girls?"

Raphael pointed up the stairs.

"In Sumi's room fearless. They knew better not to get into that whole brother fight."

Leonardo sighed.

'Oh shell. '

Raphael looked at him.

"What's the matter you afraid of girls? After what almost happened this afternoon your best bet is to not to be by her! Unlike you I can control myself!"

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Yea sure hothead; maybe I should tell Leo what almost happened a few days ago before you got with Sumiko?"

Raphael glared and clenched his fist.

"You wouldn't dare Mikey!"

Leonardo looked.

"I would really like to know about it Mikey! Don't move Raph! Do tell Mikey."

Raphael glared at Michelangelo waving his fists. Michelangelo started speaking.

"They were alone here; they had no idea I was here. I peeked into the room and Sumiko was topless and no bra while Raphael was making out with her very deeply."

He looked to the side and ran from Raphael screaming as Raphael chased after him.

"Leo help me!"

Leonardo looked and grabbed Raphael.

"Really Raph; and you say I can't control myself. "

Raphael spoke.

"Let go of me Leo; he deserves to get his shell kicked in for snooping around on me when he ain't no better."

Michelangelo peeked out from Sumiko's room.

"I resent that Raphie boy; I haven't done anything stupid like you hothead!"

Sumiko overheard and glared at Michelangelo.

"What was stupid that Raphael did?"

Michelangelo was lying on the bed minding his own business with Isabella lying next to him.

"Couldn't been as stupid as Stacy!"

Stacy glared at Isabella.

"Exactly what was stupid that I did Bella? Well?"

Isabella just looked and shrugged. Then she saw Sumiko glaring at Michelangelo.

"Do I want to know? Well it seems to me that Raphael is the bad boy out if you four? Or is it actually Leo?"

Michelangelo laughed.

"He is not a bad boy; yes, Raph is the bad boy out of us; then me. I am not as bad as Raph though. Unless there is something I don't know about Leo."

Leonardo appeared at the top of the stairs and looked in on Michelangelo with his arms crossed.

"Shall we go into detail about you and Calia!"

Michelangelo fell off the bed.

"Why the hell did you bring that up oh fearless one? What about you and Karai?"

Leonardo looked at his baby brother.

"She already knows Mr. I am so innocent; not! Has Diana come out of her room yet Sumiko?"

Sumiko shook her head.

"No Leo she still hasn't I think she cried herself to sleep. She was really upset when she told me goodnight like tears were about to fall down. I just hope she will be okay tomorrow it's nearly the 4th 0f July weekend. Leo I swear whatever Mikey said didn't really happen; Raphael was teasing me before we got together."

Raphael crossed his arms looking at her.

"Babe don't try to lie to my brother you will fail miserably. You started it not me!"

Sumiko glared.

"OH really you are the one that was teasing me Mr. All because I squirted you with a water gun."

Stacy just laughed as she laid in her sleeping bag.

"Really Raph; you teased her because she squirted you with a water gun that is just stupid!"

Raphael shook his head.

"WatEva I am going to bed goodnight."

Sumiko sighed.

"Now what the hell did I do wrong?"

Leonardo sighed.

"You didn't do anything he's just a hot head Sumiko. Just let him be he'll be fine tomorrow I promise. We should all be turning in goodnight ladies."

Stacy got up and kissed Leonardo goodnight. Michelangelo was already asleep on the bed when Sumiko looked and Isabella was asleep on him.

"I guess I am on the floor tonight? Let me go dig out my sleeping bag from when we were kids Stace. Goodnight Leo."

Leonardo smiled and kissed Stacy back.

"Goodnight babe; see you in the morning."

He closed Sumiko's bedroom door and checked in on Raphael who was already fast asleep. Then he looked in on Diana who was still up with tears rolling down her eyes. He entered and looked at her.

"Diana please get some rest; things will get better with Don I swear. Don't cry everything will get better. Goodnight I am heading to bed."

Diana smiled and entered her bathroom washing her face.

"Thank you Leo; see you in the morning."

~In the spare room where Donatello was asleep~

He was asleep with a book over his face when he heard his shell cell ringing. He looked to see Angel's number. He shook his head and hung up on her. Then he woke up and entered the room where Leonardo was asleep. Then he entered the room where Diana was asleep and covered her. He kissed her on the forehead and then he exited the room and went back to the room where he was sleeping and fell back to sleep instantly.

~The next morning~

Diana was the first one up and put on the coffee pot. Donatello smelled it and headed downstairs to see Diana sitting at the table upset. He quietly went by the kitchen table and sat down reading the newspaper. Diana looked and shook her head and went back to reading her book. Again his shell cell went off this time he picked it up and went outside on the balcony closing the sliding door.

'No Angel that was not an act, we are done. My brothers are right I am turning 20 in a few more months and can't be with a minor. So stop calling my damn shell cell. We are friends; if your cousin ever found out about us I would be so dead! Now enough we are over go find someone your age to be with Don out!'

He hung up his shell cell and slammed it down on the patio table. Diana saw it from the sliding door and sighed. Then she poured them both a cup of coffee and exited outside to see Donatello with his head in his hands. He looked up and saw Diana.

"Thanks Diana you didn't have to. About your sister's party I am so sorry. I was an idiot to be with a minor in the first place. I guess seeing my brothers always landing the girls made me desperate and I wasn't thinking about the consequences. Can you ever forgive me for being an idiot?"

She smiled at him.

"Friends don't stay mad at each other Don. I was just hurt because I saw you with,"

He put his finger to her lips.

"You saw me with Angel and wished it was you instead am I right? Since we met I have been into you but I was with Angel. I am asking you this Diana; would you like to be more than friends or are you still mad at me about the whole Angel thing?"

She froze and before she could speak his lips met hers and she embraced him. Raphael was the next one up and got his coffee. He walked to the sliding door and sipped his coffee.

'Wait to go Brainiac, she is prettier than Angel and your age to. Besides she is your type.'

Behind him he felt a familiar touch and smiled.

"Mornin' to you babe, well no worries now Diana is with my big brained younger brother."

Sumiko smiled.

"Yea I see that; I knew they would end up together. Why is your brother always right? Where is your brother anyway?"

Raphael sighed.

"Most likely on his training run. He'll be back in about another half hour. Everyone is asleep I assume?"

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No not really Stacy is in the dojo training by herself. Michelangelo and Isabella are still fast asleep. Are the other two ever gonna meet your father? I mean is everything okay; you four have been here for almost a week Raph."

Raphael sighed.

"Well yea; the only two that know him is you and Stacy. He's away at some competition he goes to every three years. When he comes back we'll introduce the other two to him I promise babe."

Leonardo came in the window and looked at his brother.

"No he's not Raph; he can't compete anymore. Remember the last time when Michelangelo won. He's away at his friend's house to recuperate from our last encounter with our mortal enemy. Don't worry Sumiko when he comes back they will meet him. Where is Stacy, Donatello, and your sister anyway?"

Sumiko sighed.

"Donatello and Diana are outside on the balcony making out, Stacy is in the dojo training and Mikey and Bella are still asleep. I made coffee Leo in case you might want a cup."

Raphael snickered.

"Yo fearless; I bet ya thirty-five dollars that you can't control yourself all week with Stacy! You in or too damn chicken to bet me?"

At that moment Donatello and Diana came inside and looked at Leonardo suspiciously. Donatello looked at Leonardo's eyes as they slanted.

"Umm okay what I miss; morning Sumiko. Can't believe Mikey and Bella are still asleep. It's usually hot head that sleeps in."

Raphael crossed his arms.

"Well Fearless is it a bet?"

Michelangelo and Isabella came downstairs and just stared. Leonardo shook Raphael's hand.

"Fine then it's on!"

Michelangelo entered the kitchen and poured himself and Isabella a cup of coffee. They were both confused and looked at each other.

"Okay what the shell did we just miss? I only heard Leonardo and Stacy and thirty-five dollars any guess? Where is Stacy anyway?"

Donatello turned as he washed his cup.

"Raphael and Leonardo have a bet that Leonardo can't stay in control all week with Stacy. Don't know how that came about it's not like they will be alone at all today so Raphael will be out of 35."

~In the dojo~

Stacy was training when Sumiko knocked.

"Yo Stace I am making breakfast. Are you okay; you hardly train alone? Oh by the way Diana is with Donatello now."

Stacy sighed.

"Yea I am fine Sumi; I always train you never know when the foot or purple dragons will strike. I am always ready. Is Leo back from his run yet? I didn't hear him come in at all."

Sumiko looked.

"Yea he just got in about 30 minutes ago; he's in the kitchen drinking his coffee. Why don't you shower and come down for breakfast? You've been in here for like almost three hours."

Stacy grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat from her brow as she went up the stairs to the room she sleeps in when she stays over. She entered and went in the shower. When she finished her shower she got dressed and dried her hair putting it up in a high ponytail. She descended from the stairs and entered the kitchen to sit down. Leonardo poured Stacy a cup of coffee and smiled at her.

"Morning Stace; did you train enough?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes Leo; just wondered why you didn't tell me you were back from your run that's all. Are you okay Leo?"

He looked up from his breakfast.

"Yes I am fine Stace stop worrying. You were training and I didn't want to disturb you that's all."

They all ate their breakfast in silence and Raphael kept looking at Leonardo smiling slyly. Michelangelo shook his head and whispered in Raphael's ear.

'Dude call off the bet you're gonna lose. He has the best self-control out of the 4 of us and you know this.'

(To be continued will Leonardo win his bet or not read the next chapter and you will see)


	11. Chapter 11

Personality Adjustment

Ch.11

"4th of July Beach Fun"

Stacy and her friends were talking about their 4th of July plans when Casey approached the girls.

"Why don't you all go to the beach house? I know how much you love to be on the beach for the 4th. Unless you want to come to see April's sister with us? The boys can go with you girls we know we can trust them with you. She just had a baby girl and name us the God Parents months before we are getting married to. Talk about lousy timing; well three of them we can trust not so sure about the 4th."

Stacy laughed.

"It'll give you practice Casey for when you become a father after you're married so that's not really bad timing. What do you mean by that he is not like that and I really wish you would stop thinking he is Casey?"

April slapped Casey.

"I told you to stop saying that Casey; he made a mistake and learned from it. Now I told you enough. Here Stacy here are the keys to the beach house; there is a grill in the shed. You all just have to do a little food shopping so you 8 can enjoy your 4th on the beach. There are only 4 rooms so you ladies have to share the room and bed with the guys."

Stacy hugged her cousin and smiled.

"Thank you April; have fun and take pictures please. See you on Tuesday. I am going to call Leo and tell him now."

Stacy ran up to her room and dialed Leonardo's shell cell. He answered.

'Hey Stace wuz up; no we really don't have anything planned for the 4th. Sounds good. Okay you four go do the food shopping. We'll meet you up there in about a few hours. You don't need to get pizza either Mikey is just going to have to eat the BBQ. Also make sure you get Gatorade that's basically what me and Raph drink. See you in a few hours Stace I love you.'

She smiled as she responded.

'Love you to Leo see you in a bit. Stacy out.'

~At the lair~

Raphael snickered.

"Well looks like I might be getting my 35 after all fearless. You've been avoiding Stacy because you know that you can't resist. I am so going to enjoy seeing you lose the bet. Let's see beach, ocean breeze, hot sun, you will not last. Too bad you can't avoid her now; if it's the same beach house then you will surely lose. Want me to tell you why; because there are only four rooms. You have to sleep in the same bed with Stacy. Also they have no air so you're as good as done."

Leonardo glared at Raphael.

"You know you're really starting to piss me off! I am not avoiding Stacy you idiot! We have been scoping the damn city to see if the foot is around. Did you forget what happened almost a year ago? Now shut the hell up about the damn bet; I am not going to lose so go cool off you hothead!"

Michelangelo sighed.

"Okay Leo chill out will you bro. We can assume that the foot is not planning anything yet. But we still have other enemies out there that want our shells. Now enough of this garbage about a stupid bet that makes no sense at all. Let's scope out the city one more time and then head out to the beach and meet up with the girls. Leo can we get some fireworks on our way up there please?"

Leonardo sighed.

"Yea Mikey we'll get some fireworks on our way up there. Come on you three let's go on our patrol and then head out to the girls. Raph I am not in the mood right now alright."

The four brothers went topside and used the shadows above on the buildings looking down. Leonardo spotted a group of foot ninja and signaled his brothers.

"Let's move now. I knew they were up to no good."

They jumped down and fought off the foot ninja. Groups of foot ninja attacked the brothers and Raphael grabbed one.

"Who the hell are you jerks working for? Answer me or I swear you will not be able to breathe. "

The foot ninja threw a smoke pellet and disappeared into the darkness. Raphael brushed the smoke from his face and looked at Leonardo.

"This is great; we have no friggin' idea who is leading the foot now. Now exactly what do we do oh fearless one?"

Leonardo sighed.

"We go meet the girls and figure out a way to find out ourselves when we come back to the city. Let's go everyone in my SUV."

They all got in Leonardo's SUV and headed to the store so Michelangelo could get his fireworks. Then they drove toward the beach house. Stacy was outside on the balcony looking out at the waves crashing against the shore and sighed as she sipped her tea. Isabella saw Michelangelo and ran to him greeting him with a kiss.

"I missed you all week. So glad you'll be here for the 4th with us. You also got fireworks; I love fireworks thought Stacy and the others try to keep me away from them."

Sumiko saw Raphael and hugged him tightly.

"Where you been all week? You didn't even call me at all. Are you mad at me or something?'

He sighed as he embraced her.

"No babe; just been patrolling da city with my brothers seeing if the foot are up to anything. I am not mad at you at all. This is a really nice beach house. I am actually a little surprised April let you ladies use it. Also am surprised Casey allowed it since he really doesn't trust Leo."  
Sumiko looked.

"Why is that? I mean Stacy is April's cousin why is he so damn overprotective? Stacy is 19 now Raph. He can't keep treating her like a baby. I mean the poor girl has been into Leo since she was your friend years ago. I mean if he couldn't be trusted she wouldn't be with him would she?"

Raphael shook his head.

"No she would've hurt him pretty badly, but since Casey found out that Leo was with that dishonorable bitch Karai it's going to take a while for him to trust Leo again. "

Leonardo stood with his arms crossed glaring at Raphael.

"Are you quite finished telling my girl's friend how much I can't be trusted with Stacy? You're my brother and feel the same way to. Fine Raph be like that see if I give a damn!"

Leonardo stormed off and slammed the front door going in the dojo. Stacy heard the door slam and came in from the balcony closing the sliding door.

"What the hell just happened Mikey? I just heard the front door slam. Where is Leo?"

Michelangelo pointed to the dojo.

"He got into an argument with the hothead and came in slamming the door. Then he entered the dojo. So your best bet is to leave him alone Stacy. He is not in a really good mood right now. Just let him cool down so he doesn't lash out at you dudette. Get some rest Stacy."

Stacy looked in at the dojo watching Leonardo train and shook her head as she made her way up to her room to get ready for bed and fell asleep. Raphael and Sumiko entered the house and heard Stacy's bedroom door shut and saw the light go off. Donatello shook his head as he made his way up to Diana's room and laid on the bed closing his eyes. Diana exited the bathroom and laid down next to Donatello falling asleep on his plastron. He opened his eyes and kissed her on the forehead as she slept soundly on him as he held her close.

~In Sumiko's room~

Raphael was laying on the bed waiting for Sumiko to come out of the bathroom. She smiled as she got in the bed and leaned down to kiss him. He embraced her and kissed her deeply moving his hands tracing the shape of her body through her pajamas. His hands moved inside her pajama top and he slowly unbuttoned it kissing her lips moving his lips down to where her stomach was and right back up again around them causing her to moan low. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. Sumiko left her pajama top unbuttoned and rested her head on his plastron.

~Isabella's room~

Michelangelo was making out with her as she laid on her back moving his hands along the shape of her body through her silk pajamas. She closed her eyes as she embraced him tightly and pushed him down to the bed as she used her fingers to trace the cuts in his plastron. She brushed her hands along his biceps as they continued to make out with passion until they fell asleep.

~Stacy's room~

She sighed as she kept looking at her bedroom door and glancing at her watch. She couldn't sleep because she wondered what was going on with Leonardo. She quietly headed downstairs throwing her robe over her pajamas and noticed the balcony door open. She went outside and saw Leonardo gazing out at the sea as his blue bandanna blew in the wind. She came up behind him and grabbed his waist kissing him on the cheek. He grabbed her hands around his waist and smiled.

"Nice ocean breeze isn't it Stace? Why are you still up? What brings you out here?'

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you all week, and was wondering why you didn't say hi to me when you got here? I saw your SUV pull up, but you never came and said hi to me. I was out here watching the waves crashing against the shore thinking about you Leo. It's not like you not to come and say hi to me. Are you mad at me or something? All week you haven't called me either, you always call me. Is there something on your mind? Leo I am your girl you can tell me you know. I hate being kept in the dark."

He sighed.

"You're not being kept in the dark Stace; and no I am not mad at you either. We have been patrolling the city all week trying to figure out who took over the foot after I fought Karai. They were up to no good tonight and we fought them. Don't ever think I am mad at you Stace; you would know if I am mad at you. Besides Master Splinter is still at his friend's house recuperating from the last battle with Shredder and his dishonorable bitch of a daughter. I have just had a lot on my mind lately babe; nothing against you."

She sighed as she asked.

"Leo when you told me that your relationship with Karai was serious; exactly what did you mean by that? Exactly how serious were you with her to make Casey not trust you with me alone?"

He shook his head.

"I really don't want to talk about it Stace. So please don't ask me again okay. All you need to know is I was stupid and made a mistake with her. Let's head to bed I am really tired babe. I told you don't ask me okay."

She entered the house behind him and locked up the sliding door and drew the shades. Then they headed up the stairs to Stacy's room. She laid in her bed after she took off her robe that covered her pajamas. He froze when he saw that they were see through and swallowed hard.

'No Leo stay in control; you have the best self-control out your brothers. Don't give in yet; she's only your girl for about 2 months it's too soon. Besides you will lose your bet against Raph and he will never let you live it down. You have to fight it.'

She smiled at him as he laid down next to her.

"Leo aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss. You haven't kissed me since you got here. Are you sure you are okay?"  
He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. She embraced him as she moved her hands along his biceps making him flinch. "

He smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight babe I love you see you in the morning."

She moved her head to his plastron and fell asleep soundly as he held her close as they slept. As he slept he sighed with relief.

'Well done Leo. You were able to control yourself. Now you have to keep in control till you go back to the city.'

~4th of July~

Leonardo was the first one up and felt proud of himself that for two days he was able to control himself as Stacy was asleep next to him. He made breakfast and put on the coffee.

'A few more days and you win the bet with Raphael.'

Around 1030 breakfast was ready and he headed upstairs and woke up everybody.

"Come on breakfast is ready and coffee and tea is also ready. After breakfast we have to set up for our 4th of July Beach celebration."

Everyone ate in silence and Raphael kept on looking at Leonardo suspiciously.

'How could he still be in control; he slept in the same bed with Stacy for two friggin' nights without the air condition too. How is that even possible. Both nights I almost made love to Sumiko. It was so hot and I kept sweating through the night and felt my shell tightening. How is he still able to control himself? He made love to Karai it is impossible for him to fight temptation when it's right next to him asleep.'

Leonardo finished eating and took the dishes to the sink and washed them. Stacy went outside with Sumiko to set up the chairs, towels, and umbrellas. Then Michelangelo and Isabella took out the fireworks from Leonardo's trunk and bought them in the house. Then Diana and Donatello put the food in the cooler with a lot of ice. Leonardo and Donatello carried the cooler out and Donatello looked at Leonardo.

"How are you feeling bro? Have you noticed that there is no air conditioning in this house at night?"

Leonardo looked.

"I am sleeping just fine; Stacy opens the windows a little before we go to sleep. Let me guess Raph sent you to ask me?"

Donatello shook his head.

"No Leo I was just wondering that's all. How can you sleep in the same bed with Stacy and not lose control? I have made out passionately with Diana every night we have stayed here. Michelangelo too, and we all know how Raphael is. How is it possible for you not to?"

Leonardo shrugged.

"It's called self-control Don, that is all it is. Okay TMI bro I didn't need to know that much. That is your three's problem not mine. I am going inside to get my swim trunks on, see you in a bit. Have you guys seen Stacy?"

Sumiko looked.

"She went inside to put her bathing suit on Leo. See you in a bit."

Raphael smiled slyly and entered the house behind Leonardo. Leonardo sensed him behind him.

"Will you knock it off already hot head! I am getting my swim trunks on Raph. Will you just go outside with the others I'll be right back. I need to bring the cooler with the drinks out anyway. Raph I swear you're so annoying just go outside will you."

Raphael looked at him with his arms crossed.

"Are you afraid I'll catch you in the act fearless. Is Mr. Self-Control about to lose his self-control and shake me off to cheat on the bet. When I know that you are about to break!"

Leonardo glared at him.

"No I am about to lose my temper and throw your shell across the damn room if you don't leave me the hell alone! You're pushing it Raph and you better stop before I injure you! You are on a very thin line and when it breaks I am going to hurt you! Now go outside with the others!"

Stacy overheard and glared at Leonardo.

"What bet? Why is he getting on your nerves; answer me Leo! What was the bet that you made with your brother about me? So that is the reason you have been avoiding me to prevent you from losing your self-control! You slept on the couch last night I woke up and saw you downstairs so stop playing coy with me Leo!"

Leonardo tried to explain when Stacy stormed off carrying the cooler with the drinks in it. Then she glared at Raphael.

"I hope you're happy; he's avoiding me again because of some juvenile bet."

She dove in the ocean and swam. Leonardo shook his head as he headed up the stairs and got his swim trunks on. Then he went outside and sat on his chair reading a book with his shades on. Michelangelo shook his head as he also dove in and tried to cheer Stacy up.

"Come on Stace it's the 4th of July. Don't let some stupid juvenile bet get in the way of you spending time with Leo. Look at him he's really upset about all this. Do you really want him to be like this on the 4th of July Stacy?"

She sighed.

"No of course not Mikey; I just don't like him avoiding me because he doesn't think he can control himself. Maybe I will go talk to him you're right."

Leonardo dove in and came up behind Stacy and grabbed her from behind kissing her on the cheek.

"Did you miss me babe?"

She stayed silent until he lifted up her chin. Then he smiled at her and their lips met. She embraced him and closed her eyes. Donatello came up behind them and splashed them both. Leonardo stopped kissing Stacy and dunked Donatello under chuckling.

"Oh you wanna play with water huh Don…. fine then here's some for you to."

The 4 of them were splashing each other while Michelangelo was chuckling. Isabella came up from behind Michelangelo and splashed him too. Michelangelo dove under and picked up Isabella throwing her further chuckling.

Out of nowhere Raphael grabbed Sumiko out of her chair and they dove in together. She giggled.

"Why you sneaky ninja! Get back here Raph I am going to kill you!"

He chuckled as he swam away.

"Gotta catch me first babe!"

Leonardo came up behind him and dunked him under chuckling as Raphael swallowed salt water.

"Leo that is disgusting; I am going to kill you fearless get back here!"

Sumiko grabbed him from behind and winked at Leonardo.

"Thanks Leo; now to get Raph back for throwing me in the water!"

She grabbed his waist and kissed his neck. She felt him cringe and laughed.

"Now what you gonna do!"

He grabbed her ass and kissed her deeply moving his hands to her bikini top. Leonardo seen it and splashed him.

"Go cool off Raph!"

After they swam for a bit it was now around 630. Michelangelo started the BBQ. Leonardo saw Stacy heading toward the house and saw Raphael making out with Sumiko on the sand. Michelangelo tapped his shell and whispered in his ear.

'Yo Leo if I was you; I'd take the opportunity now. He will be preoccupied for quite some time. The food will be ready in an hour. This way you will make Mr. thinks he knows you well eat his own words. Unless you just give him the 35 now. That is your choice bro.'

Leonardo looked as Donatello was also making out with Diana on their towel. Isabella laid on her towel and read a book as Michelangelo cooked minding her own business.

Leonardo made his way to the house quietly and went up to their room locking the door behind him. Stacy was struggling with her string bikini when Leonardo grabbed her from behind and started to kiss her neck as he slowly untied Stacy's bikini top causing it to fall.

"We've known each other for quite some time right Stacy?"

She smiled as she moaned soft.

"Yes Leo we are friends for almost 10 years. Why are you asking? What about your bet with Raphael? You do know if this happens he will know and you will be out of 35. Are you willing to take that chance? You've been fighting since the last time I was in this same bikini. Just as I have been fighting also."

Leonardo smiled slyly as he led Stacy to their bed kissing her with passion and untied the bottoms causing them to fall. She pulled down the bed and laid on her back. Leonardo slid off his swim trunks and went under the covers with Stacy. She gripped him tightly screaming his name. He cursed his lips over hers and sweat dripped off both their bodies as they continued across their bed. Thirty-minutes passed and they both fell asleep under the covers sweating bullets and all heated up. Leonardo's shell cell rang and he answered out of breath.

'Yea Mikey we're coming. Where are Raph and Sumiko? Okay we are coming. If he notices he gets his 35 if not his problem cause that bet ends tonight at midnight. We'll be right there.'

Stacy woke up and smiled at Leonardo kissing him deeply.

"Oh wow Leo that felt so amazing, can't believe we just did that. I never knew you had it in you to love that way! You knocked me right out when it ended. I always thought that Raph was the bad boy."

He got up and took a quick shower then he tapped her ass as he came out.

"Go on freshen up while I change these sheets. I am part human Stace and can do what they do just takes a lot more to turn me on."

She exited her shower and brushed out her long hair after she got dressed, then she turned toward Leonardo and kissed him deeply again. He smiled at her as he put the fresh sheets on the bed and grabbed her waist as they made their way out of the house. Raphael looked at Leonardo suspiciously.

"Are you gonna admit you lost or pretend that you're so damn innocent when you are far from it!"

Leonardo handed him his 35.

"Are you happy now you hothead. Come on let's eat. The fireworks go up in less than 15 minutes. Then Mikey and Isabella can shoot theirs before we call it a night. After they ate the turtles held their girl' waists as they watched the fireworks light up the sky. When the fireworks ended Michelangelo and Isabella shot their own fireworks as the others looked up. After the messes were cleaned everyone headed to bed and slept soundly throughout the night.

(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…. also to everyone have a Happy, Safe, and Blessed 4th of July and enjoy)


End file.
